Ein Kuss für die Nimmerfeen
by zaubernuss
Summary: Nach dem Krieg, 7. Jahr in Hogwarts: Eines Abends sucht Hermine Granger ihren Zaubertranklehrer im Verlies auf um ihm eine wichtige Frage zu stellen. Doch zuvor sind Erklärungen nötig, werden Geständnisse abgelegt, Geheimnisse offenbart, Wahrheiten gesagt, Erinnerungen geteilt und Vergebung wird erbeten. Am Ende muß Snape eine Entscheidung treffen. Kann dies ein Anfang sein? SSHG
1. Eine delikate Angelegenheit

_Dies ist eine Übersetzung meiner zuerst auf Englisch verfassten Geschichte. Es hat mich in den Fingern gejuckt, mal auszuprobieren, wie einfach oder wie schwer es ist, ein Buch in eine andere Sprache zu übersetzen, und zu sehen, wie das Ganze in meiner Muttersprache klingt._

 _Die Geschichte ist wie ein Kammerspiel aufgebaut und hat sechs Kapitel, die seit ein paar Monaten hier veröffentlicht sind. Ich werde die anderen Kapitel nachliefern - zügiger, falls die Übersetzung auf Interesse stößt, und, nun ja - gemächlicher, falls ich es nur für mich selbst tue. ;)_

 _Die Ereignisse sind weitestgehend in Einklang mit den Originalbüchern (abgesehen von ein paar Kleinigkeiten, über die man getrost hinwegsehen kann) - abgesehen davon natürlich, dass mein Held Severus Snape überlebt hat. :)_

*Nachtrag im Januar 2018: Geschichte wurde sprachlich überarbeitet*

* * *

 **Eine delikate Angelegenheit**

Severus Snape, Hogwarts alter und neuer Lehrer für Zauberkünste, saß mit finsterer Miene an seinem Schreibtisch. Seine rote Feder kratzte über scheinbar endlose Seiten von Pergament - traurige, geistlose Versuche einer Hausarbeit über die zwölf Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Drachenblut, welche die Dummköpfe, die er immer noch das Mißvergnügen hatte, zu unterrichten, produziert hatten. Erstaunlich geistlose Ergüsse, die er gnadenlos auseinandernahm.

Nun, da der Dunkle Lord ein und für alle Mal Geschichte war, war das Aufspüren von Intelligenz in den Köpfen seiner Schüler die einzige Suche nach verborgenem Wissen, mit der er sich noch herumquälen mußte.

Nachdem er - dank des Jungen-der-weiterhin-als-Stachel-in-seiner-Seite-lebte – von allen Anklagepunkten und Verdachtsmomenten freigesprochen worden war, hatte Minerva, die neu berufene Schulleiterin, ihm seine alte Stelle wieder angeboten. Aus Mangel an Alternativen - und ehrlicherweise auch, weil Hogwarts das einzige Zuhause war, das er je gekannt hatte - hatte er akzeptiert. Nur, bis er sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen und eine neue Perspektive gefunden hätte, so hatte er sich selbst nachdrücklich versichert – und jedem anderen, der es wagte, in darauf anzusprechen. Genaugenommen war es ein Armutszeugnis, aber für den Moment vermied er es, allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken.

Stirnrunzelnd zog er einen energischen Strich durch einen ganzen Abschnitt sinnfreien Geschreibsels auf dem Pergament vor ihm und kommentierte es mit schneidenden Bemerkungen, bis der ursprüngliche Text in einen Meer aus roter Tinte ertrank. Er war gerade im Begriff einen weiteren, sarkastischen Kommentar über die Sinnfreiheit des dargebotenen Textes zu formulieren, als ein Klopfen an der Tür die aus seiner Feder fließende Schmähtirade rüde unterbrach.

Überrascht sah er auf. Er erwartete niemanden zum Nachsitzen - er bestellte niemals Schüler an einem Freitagabend ein. Falls erzieherische Maßnahmen erforderlich waren, wurden Missetäter direkt an Filch weitergereicht. Er selbst freute sich auf ein Glas Scotch und das neuerworbene Buch 'Theorie der Zaubertränke'.

"Herein!" bellte er ungehalten, entschlossen demjenigen, der es wagte, ihn aus vermutlich völlig nichtigen Gründen zu belästigen, gehörig die Leviten zu lesen.

Die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer schwang auf und gab den Blick auf eine etwas nervös und fahrig wirkende Gryffindorschülerin frei. Und nicht irgendeine Gryffindor, sondern die beste Freundin des Jungen-der-ihm-immer-noch-den-letzten-Nerv-raubte. Welche es ebenfalls häufig schaffte, ihm sämtliche Nerven blankzulegen. Aber sie war ein anderer, insgesamt ziemlich komplexer Fall.

"Miss Granger?" Er schaffte es kaum, seine Irritation zu verbergen.

Sie trat ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen. Nervös strich sie sich ihr höchst eigenwilliges Haar hinter die Ohren, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, es zu bändigen und ihm den Anschein von Ordnung zu geben.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie höflich.

Die Freundlichkeit bleib unerwidert. "Sofern Sie nicht versehentlich einen falschen Gang und einige in die verkehrte Richtung führende Treppen erwischt haben, sodass Sie hier hier im Kerker gelandet sind, kann ich mir keinen Grund vorstellen, der Ihre Anwesenheit hier unten an einen Freitagabend erklären würde", schnappte er unwirsch. Er gab sich der vagen Hoffnung hin, dass sie vielleicht wieder gehen würde, wenn er es bewußt versäumte, sie hereinzubitten und ihr einen Stuhl anzubieten. Oder zumindest hoffte er, dass sie ihren Besuch kurz machen würde.

"Aber - Sie haben doch Freitag abends Schülersprechstunde, oder?" vergewisserte sie sich, als hätte sie sich möglicherweise bezüglich Zeit und Ort geirrt.

Er seufzte schwer. Ja, offiziell stand er jeden Freitag abend seinen Schülern für persönliche Gespräche zur Verfügung - was auch der Grund war, warum er damit durchkam, Filch an diesen Abenden die Aufsicht über das Nachsitzen zu übertragen. Alle Lehrer waren angehalten, einmal in der Woche ein solches Beratungsgespräch anzubieten. Aber normalerweise drängte sich ihm niemand in dieser Form auf. Nicht mal seine Slytherins. Er war einfach nicht die Person, an die sich ein zurechnungsfähiger Schüler wandte, wenn er Rat suchte. Und niemals, in all seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts, hatte sich ein Gryffindor freiwillig in seinem Arbeitszimmer blicken lassen. Sie waren tollkühn, aber nicht _so_ tollkühn.

"Ja, Miss Granger, das habe ich", antwortete er zähneknirschend. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr eigener Hausvorstand sich gerade in diesem Moment pflichtbewußt seinen Schützlingen als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung hält und vermutlich entzückt wäre, Ihnen jeden Rat zukommen zu lassen, den Sie brauchen."

Sie ignorierte seinen höflichen Versuch, sie hinauszuwerfen und näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch. Obwohl er sie nicht aufgefordert hatte, Platz zu nehmen, setzte sie sich auf den hölzernen Stuhl vor ihm, wo sie unbehaglich hin und her rutschte.

"Unglücklicherweise wird Professor Lupin mir in dieser etwas delikaten und ziemlich persönlichen Angelegenheit nicht helfen können, wegen der ich Sie sprechen wollte", sagte sie, und ihre Augen kreuzten kurz seinen Blick. "Sie sind der einzige, der mir helfen kann, fürchte ich." Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig kleinlaut, und es lag ein Hauch von Farbe über ihren Wangen, der - sofern sie dem Weg hier hinunter nicht gerannt war - nicht ursächlich von Überhitzung stammen konnte. Der Herbst hatte dieses Jahr sehr früh Einzug gehalten, und es war ziemlich kühl hier unten in den Burgverliesen. Abgesehen davon war sie eher blass gewesen, als sie eingetreten war - zu blass eigentlich, um gesund auszusehen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte - und er irrte sich selten, wenn es darum ging, andere zu lesen - war ihre Röte Verlegenheit geschuldet. Er musterte sie scharf, als ihm eine alarmierende Erklärung in den Sinn schoss.

"Miss Granger", sagte er in unheilvollem Tonfall, während er sich vorlehnte und sie mit seinem Blick fixierte. "Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Sie es geschafft haben, sich in jene Art von Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, die einen schwer zu brauenden, um nicht zu sagen ungesetzlichen Zaubertrank erforderlich macht, den unsere Schulkrankenschwester weder vorrätig hält, noch herausgeben würde, es sei denn, dass zwingende, medizinische Gründe dafür vorlägen?"

Bei Merlin, sie konnte nicht so unvorsichtig und dumm gewesen sein! Nicht sie, die seine Kollegen als die klügste Hexe ihres Alters priesen. Unglücklicherweise, so erinnerte er sich, gab es auch Gerüchte, denenzufolge sie mit Arthur Weasleys jüngstem Sohn liiert gewesen war. Was genaugenommem mit ersterer Aussage nicht in Einklang zu bringen war. Er fühlte einen Anflug von Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit einem Kind des kläglichen Kumpanen des Jungen-der-immer-für-Ärger-gut-war schwanger war - zweifellos einem weiteren, rothaarigen Dummkopf - stieß ihn mehr ab, als es vermutlich sollte.

Sie sah ihm mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung an. "Von was für Schwierigkeiten... oh! Sie denken..." Sie brach ab, als ihr klar wurde, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen sein mußte. "Selbstverständlich nicht, Sir!" sagte sie, wobei sie leicht gekränkt klang. "Wenn ich sexuelle Beziehungen hätte, wäre ich verantwortungsvoll genug, entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Ich kam hierher, weil ich Sie etwas fragen muß."

Seine Anspannung wich, und er lehnte sich zurück, sorgsam darauf bedacht, weder seine Erleichterung zu zeigen noch einen Gedanken an die ziemlich intime Information zu verschwenden, die sie offenbart hatte. _Wenn_ sie sexuelle Beziehungen hätte?

"Natürlich", antwortete er trocken. "Eine Frage. Welch eine Überraschung! Nun denn, stellen Sie Ihre Frage, Miss Granger, damit Sie danach gehen und mich wieder in Ruhe lassen können."

Ihr kurzer Moment rechtschaffener Empörung war verflogen. "Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Sir, würde ich Ihnen vorher gerne etwas erklären...", sagte sie, nun eher zaghaft klingend. "Andernfalls werden Sie mich vermutlich sofort aus Ihrem Büro werfen, und was ich zu sagen haben, ist aus verschiedenen Gründen sehr wichtig."

Eine nervöse und offenbar sehr verzagte Hermine Granger - das war neu. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, sie je unsicher oder schüchtern erlebt zu haben. Sie war normalerweise sehr bestimmend, extrem irritierend, unerträglich rechthaberisch und rundum unerträglich. Allein deshalb sollte er sie eigentlich darauf hinweisen, dass seine Zeit wertvoll war und er besseres zu tun hatte, als sie an eine Gryffindor zu verschwenden, die das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihr Herz auszuschütten. Er sollte sie wissen lassen, dass er keinerlei Interesse hatte an was auch immer sie erzählen wollte, und dass ihm ihre Probleme völlig gleichgültig waren.

Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, dass das, was sie zu sagen hatte, ihn durchaus interessierte und dass er keineswegs gleichgültig war. Was ihn, alles in allem, extrem irritierte.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger," sagte er entnervt. "Sie haben sich erfolgreich meiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit versichert. Was kann es also sein, das Sie erklären müssen, ehe Sie es wagen können, mir diese Frage von höchster Wichtigkeit zu stellen?"

Sie atmete tief ein und sagte: "Ich habe einen Eid geleistet. Einen Opferungseid, um genau zu sein."

Er starrte sie mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck an, unschlüssig, ob er es lachhaft oder alarmierend finden sollte. Opferungseide waren genaugenommen ein wenig von beidem.

Sie seufzte. "Es war eine eher spontane Eingebung. Die Idee kam uns am letzten Tag des vergangenen Jahres. Wie Sie wissen, war es ein ziemlich schwieriges Jahr für uns..."

Das mußte die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein. Das vergangene Jahr war die Hölle gewesen. Während er - wenig erfolgreich - versucht hatte, die Carrows daran zu hindern, Hogwarts in eine Folterkammer zu verwandeln, war das Goldene Trio auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen draußen in der Wildnis umhergeirrt, und hatte - ebenso erfolglos - versucht, sich Todessern und Greifern zu entziehen.

Er kannte das Ausmaß der Entbehrungen und der Mühsal nicht, die sie durchlebt hatten, aber nach den Spuren zu schließen, die beides hinterlassen hatte, mußte es die Hölle gewesen sein. Sie war noch immer viel zu dünn, und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sprachen von allzu vielen Nächten mit viel zu wenig Schlaf. Aber schlimmer noch als die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren die Schatten darin. Augen, die zuviel gesehen hatten. Die Schrecken des Krieges, die Verluste und die Trauer hatten viele Kinder ihrer Unschuld beraubt. Sie war keine Ausnahme.

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken nahm er ihre Aussage zur Kenntnis, und sie fuhr fort - gelassener, als es den Ereignissen, die sie beschrieb, angemessen war. "Wir waren gefühlte Ewigkeiten dort draußen, hungrig, kalt und die meiste Zeit ziemlich elend. Harry war gerade erst knapp mit den Leben davongekommen, nachdem uns Nagini in Godric's Hollow angegriffen hatte, und der Vorfall hatte uns plötzlich eindrucksvoll vor Augen geführt, was bis dahin eine recht abstrakte Vorstellung gewesen war: Die Tatsache, dass wir den Krieg vielleicht nicht überleben würden.

Die Konfrontation mit Voldemort rückte immer näher, und wir hatten, um ehrlich zu sein, eine Scheißangst. Jemand - ich glaube, es war Harry - fragte uns, ob wir irgendetwas bedauern würden, falls wir im Kampf sterben würden... ob es Dinge gäbe, die wir gerne getan hätten; Dinge um die es uns leid täte, wenn wir keine Chance mehr hätten, sie je zu tun. Und mir fiel ein, dass ich irgendwann zufällig von diesem magischen Ritual gelesen hatte - etwas, womit ein Zauberer die Erfolgsaussichten eines Vorhabens erheblich verbessern kann, sofern er bereit ist, im Gegenzug etwas zu versprechen."

"Zufällig gelesen, Miss Granger?" meinte er, und hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. Er fragte sich, ob es auch nur ein einziges Buch in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gab, das sie in den sechs Jahren, die sie auf der Schule gewesen war, nicht verschlungen hatte. Da Opferungseide ungeachtet ihres Namens nicht zu den dunklen Künsten zählten, hatte das Buch, in dem sie darüber gelesen hatte, vermutlich nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abteilung gestanden. "Und Sie konnten der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mit potentiell gefährlicher Magie herumzuexperimentieren, die Sie nicht völlig verstanden haben?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe das Prinzip sehr wohl verstanden, Sir. Im Grunde ist es ein Wunschzauber, der auf einem Tauschprinzip basiert. Muggel haben etwas Ähnliches."

"Wenn Sie damit hastig gegebene Versprechen meinen wie: 'Lieber Gott, wenn du mich bloß diesen Kater überleben lässt, schwöre ich, dass ich nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühre!' dann irren Sie sich gewaltig. Bei Muggeln ist keine Magie involviert, die sie an ihr Versprechen bindet."

"Muggel geben solche Eide durchaus auch in sehr ernsten Situation und für Dinge, die ihnen wirklich wichtig sind," widersprach sie. "Und jene, die an eine höhere Macht glauben, betrachten sie sehr wohl als bindend. Es gibt Leute, die Kirchen errichtet oder Pilgerfahrten unternommen haben, um ihre Eide zu erfüllen. Sie mögen es Aberglaube nennen, aber nichts anderes als Aberglaube ist meiner Meinung nach Hellsehen und Wahrsagerei. Sie beziehen ihre Kraft aus dem Glauben der Menschen daran."

"Aber es ist eine sehr reale Kraft am Werk, wenn man es mit Magie zu tun hat, ob man daran nun glaubt oder nicht", stellte er klar. "Und es ist nichts, womit man herumspielen sollte."

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das Ritual weder als ernstzunehmende Zauberei betrachtet wird, noch als verlässliches Mittel gilt, um den erfolgreichen Ausgang einer Unternehmung zu gewährleisten."

"Nein, das ist es nicht, und es gibt keine Garantie, dass es funktioniert." Er seufzte abermals, und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger um den aufkommenden Kopfschmerz zu vertreiben. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, die Theorie von Opferungseiden mit ihr zu diskutieren. "Wie dem auch sei: Das Ritual basiert auf einem Zauberereid, und egal, wie profan das Anliegen sein mag: Wenn man diesen Eid nicht vorsichtig formuliert, kann das sehr gravierende Folgen haben, Miss Granger."

"Ich war mir dessen bewusst, Sir," sagte Hermine ruhig. "Und ich habe das auch allen anderen klar gemacht, die involviert waren. Ich weiß dass man, wenn der Wunsch erfüllt werden soll, willens sein muß, eine Tat zu vollbringen, die der Wichtigkeit des Anliegens Rechnung trägt." Sie lächelte. "Luna hat das sehr einleuchtend erklärt..."

Er hob die Brauen. "Miss Lovegood? Will ich es wissen?" Das Lovegood-Mädchen trug ihren Spitznamen 'loony Luna' nicht ohne Grund. Obwohl sie auf ihre Weise durchaus intelligent war, schien sie doch nicht ganz in der gleichen Sphäre zu leben wie die übrigen Sterblichen. Ihre Zaubertränke waren normalerweise gut und brauchbar, ihre Aufsätze jedoch meist unbeschreiblich komisch. Er hob sie sich immer für Abende auf, an denen er einen guten Lacher gebrauchen konnte.

"Sie klang sehr überzeugend", sagte Hermine, bemüht, keine Miene zu verziehen. "Es ist nämlich so: Wenn man einen Opferungseid spricht, weckt man die Nimmerfeen. Je interessanter die Tat ist, die man verspricht im Austausch gegen die Wunscherfüllung zu vollbringen, desto mehr Feen werden angezogen. Sie helfen einem, zu erreichen, worum man bittet, aber obwohl sie sehr eifrig sind, so sind doch ihre Kräfte begrenzt. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen klappt es nicht immer. Deshalb sollte man sicherstellen, dass das Opfer, das man bereit ist zu erbringen, möglichst inspirierend ist. Die Nimmerfeen sind schnell gelangweilt und lieben Drama. Und sie sind sehr schnell eingeschnappt, wenn man nicht liefert. Luna sagt, sie können einem das Leben richtig zur Hölle machen."

Mit einem Ausdruck ungläubiger Verwunderung schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nun, ich vermute, diese Erklärung ist ebenso gut wie jede andere", meinte er schließlich. Das galt für die meisten von Miss Lovegoods Ansichten. Wenn man ihr Glauben schenken wollte, so war alles, was in der Welt geschah, auf das Treiben von unsichtbaren Wesen zurückzuführen - Wesen, die niemand je gesehen hatte und deren Existenz niemand belegen konnte. Dennoch war es unmöglich und reine Zeitverschwendung zu versuchen, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Das wußte er aus eigener Erfahrung.

"Und was für eine aufregende Tat haben Sie versprochen, um die Nimmerfeen anzuziehen?" fragte er, und gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Sarkasmus zu verbergen.

Ihre Miene wurde wieder ernst. "Wir haben geschworen, dass wir den Mut finden würden, das zu tun, was wir am meisten bedauern würden, niemals getan zu haben: Ein Begehren, das wir nie wagten, laut zu äußern, eine Schuld, für die wir nie Abbitte geleistet haben, eine Wahrheit, die wir nie gesprochen haben oder eine Tat, für die wir nie genug Mut aufbringen konnten."

"Wie überaus - Gryffindor," schnaubte er. "Und was davon haben Sie gewählt?"

"Ein wenig von alledem, denke ich", sagte sie wieder leicht errötend, und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Er konnte eine gewisse aufkeimende Neugier nicht leugnen. Wenn ihr Versprechen alle der genannten Kriterien erfüllte, klang es nach einem würdigen Opfer, jedoch schien das, was sie geschworen hatte, sie unbehaglich zu machen und ihr peinlich zu sein. Was ihn wiederum sich wundern ließ, was sie überhaupt dazu gebracht haben mochte, einen Opferungseid zu leisten.

"Sie mögen es für ein harmloses Spiel gehalten habe", wies er sie zurecht. "Etwas Lachhaftes, woran nur Miss Lovegood glaubt. Aber man treibt keinen Schabernack mit Zauber-Eiden. Was in aller Welt könnte so wichtig gewesen sein, dass sie bereit waren, dafür einen Opferungseid zu riskieren? Immerwährende Liebe? Ein 'Ausgezeichnet' in Ihren Zaubertränkeprüfungen?"

"Wir haben uns gewünscht, den Krieg zu überleben", sagte Hermine nüchtern und schaffte es, ihn für einen Moment sprachlos zu machen.

"Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" fuhr er sie an, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Ist Ihnen nicht klar gewesen, dass in dem Moment, als Sie um ihr Leben baten, genau dieses Leben zum Pfand wurde, der bezahlt werden muß, falls Sie Ihr Versprechen nicht einlösen? Wenn Sie Ihren Teil des Abkommens nicht einhalten - was immer das sein mag - ist Ihr Leben verwirkt! Sie werden sterben, Miss Granger!"

"Ja, das war uns allen bewusst," sagte sie ernst. "Im Standardbuch der Zauberer-Eide steht klar und deutlich geschrieben, dass die Konsequenzen einer Nicht-Einhaltung des gemachten Versprechens durch das definiert werden, was ursprünglich Gegenstand des Rituals war."

Es war die kleine Miss Neunmalklug, die da sprach. Sie hatte immer schon die Fähigkeit besessen, beinahe wörtlich aus einer Vielzahl von Büchern zitieren zu können. In diesem Falle jedoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Bedeutung dessen, was sie gelesen hatte, auch wirklich verstanden hatte. Wie sonst hatte sie so ein Risiko eingehen können?

Aber erneut überraschte sie ihn. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte über ihr Gesicht als sie erläuterte: "Oder, wie Luna es uns erklärt hat: Wenn man sein Versprechen bricht, nehmen einem die Nimmerfeen das wieder weg, worum man gebeten hat."

"Muss ich mich also darauf vorbereiten, der Schulleiterin in naher Zukunft erklären zu müssen, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde von den Nimmerfeen geholt worden sind? Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dem nicht so ist - das Ausfüllen der Formulare würde eine Qual."

Sie grinste. "Ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein. Bisher haben alle ihre Versprechen gehalten. Harry hatte sein Coming-Out..."

"Als würden wir uns nicht alle daran erinnern!" Er rollte mit den Augen als er an den Auffuhr zurückdachte, den Potter gegen Ende des letzten Willkommensfestes verursacht hatte, als er auf die Bank gesprungen war und der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft erklärt hatte, er sei schwul, vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und weiterhin viel Freude am Festbankett.

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. "Nun ja, Harry hatte versprochen, dass er offen zu seinem meist gehüteten Geheimnis stehen würde, aber als es soweit war, war er unsicher, was genau 'offen' implizierte. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen."

"Ich verstehe. Nun, wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass die Bedingungen für 'offen' erfüllt waren, als der Tagesprophet es am nächsten Morgen dem Rest von Britanniens zaubernder Einwohnerschaft enthüllte", kommentierte er trocken. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Mr. Weasley sich ebenfalls mit den Nimmerfeen eingelassen hat?"

"Natürlich." Hermine seufzte. "Aber er war nicht vorsichtig genug in der Formulierung seines Versprechens."

"Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor!" Der jüngste Weasley war, seiner Meinung nach, der Schlimmste der ganzen Brut. Während seine Geschwister wenigstens Spuren von Intelligenz aufwiesen, hatte Severus für Potters Schatten nichts als Verachtung übrig. Alles, was er fertigbrachte, war, sich kopfüber in Gefahr zu stürzen, ohne auch nur einen Moment innezuhalten und kurz sein Gehirn anzuwerfen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt so lange überlebt hatte. Er mußte eine ganze Schar von Nimmerfeen angezogen haben, um es durch das letzte Jahr zu schaffen.

"Ron hat versprochen, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um seiner Freundin zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meint, und dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde."

Die Verbitterung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, blieb ihm nicht verborgen. "Wieder verlassen?" fragte er ahnungsvoll, wohl bewusst, wer zum betreffenden Zeitpunkt die besagte Freundin gewesen war. Was hatte der Dummkopf diesmal angestellt?

"Ron hat uns verlassen, während wir nach den Horcruxen suchten", erklärte das Mädchen und wandte den Blick ab. "Es war - eine schwierige Zeit." Sie führte es nicht weiter aus, aber er brauchte keine Legilimentik um zu verstehen, was sie nicht sagte. Es stand klar in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, und in ihrer Körpersprache. Sein Handeln hatte sie verletzt. Sehr verletzt. Also hatte der Junge ein Versprechen geleistet, um es wiedergutzumachen... und er lebte noch. Das bewies entweder, dass der ganze Zauberspruch abergläubischer Blödsinn war, oder aber dass Mr. Weasley es irgendwie geschafft haben mußte, ihr zu beweisen, dass es ihm ernst war mit ihr und er bereit war, sich dauerhaft zu binden.

Er konnte nicht klar sagen, wo die leichte Übelkeit herrührte, die er in seiner Magengegend spürte, als ungebeten ein Bild von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte: in einer Küche stehend und Molly Weasley verdächtig ähnelnd, mit mindestens drei rotznasigen Rotschöpfen, die an ihrer Schürze hingen. Vermutlich war es Abscheu.

"Gehe ich also recht in der Annahme, dass Sie die nächste Mrs. Weasley sein werden und Glückwünsche angebracht sind?" fragte er finster. Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme gleichmütig klingen zu lassen, auch, wenn er sie am liebsten angeschrieen hätte.

"Zur Hölle, nein!" rief Hermine aus, und zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend atmete er mit einem Gefühl von Erleichtung aus, das ihn selbst überraschte. Anscheinend machte ihm die Vorstellung von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley als Paar zu schaffen. Er dachte kurz darüber nach und versuchte, das Gefühl zu analysieren. Nun ja, es wäre eine Ehe, die zwingend im Desaster enden mußte. Der Junge war ihr intellektuell in keiner Form gewachsen, und sie würde zweifelsohne dahinwelken wie eine ungegossene Pflanze wenn sie gezwungen wäre, für den Rest ihres Lebens geistloses Gerede über Quidditch und andere Profanitäten über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

"Das ist der Punkt, an dem Ron einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er hat mich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er den Schwur machte, noch immer als seine Freundin betrachtet, aber..."

"Aber Sie haben seine Gefühle nicht erwidert?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie gerade ihr Liebesleben mit Snape diskutierte - ausgerechnet!

"Ich hatte im sechsten Jahr einmal was für ihn übrig - bevor alles den Bach runterging - aber er hat mich nie wirklich wahrgenommen. Und letztes Jahr, gerade als er anfing, Interesse zu zeigen und ich dachte, dass die Dinge eine Chance hätten, sich in eine solche Richtung zu entwickeln, hat er uns einfach verlassen. Ich weiß, dass er Angst hatte und das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihm alles über den Kopf wachsen - aber das galt genauso für uns. Zu dem Zeitpunkt empfand ich es als Verrat. Mir wurde klar, dass wir einfach nicht zusammen passen. Unglücklicherweise hatten wir die Dinge zwischen uns nicht geklärt - ich war zu feige, es anzusprechen und Ron... nun ja, mir war nicht klar, dass er sich noch immer Hoffnungen machte und meinte, wir könnten da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört hatten. Bis zum Silvesterabend..." Sie räusperte sich. "Jedenfalls... Nach dem Krieg, als alles vorbei war, ist Lavender Brown mit erneuertem Interesse auf Ron zugegangen. Am Ende des Sommers war sie offiziell seine Freundin. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fing er an, wegen des Schwurs nervös zu werden, weil er noch nichts Spektakuläres getan hatte, um sein Versprechen zu erfüllen."

"Warum glaubte er, etwas Spektakuläres tun zu müssen? Wegen Mr. Potters unglücklicher Vorstellung? Oder meinte er, die Nimmerfeen verlangten nach noch mehr Drama?"

"Ich denke, ihm fiel einfach nichts Überzeugenderes ein, Lavender zu beweisen, dass es ihm ernst war, als ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen."

"Ach herrje!" sagte er sarkastisch. "Ist ihm denn nicht klar, dass er aufgrund seines Schwurs nicht lebend aus dieser Verlobung herauskommt - es sei denn, Miss Brown wäre diejenige, die sie auflöst?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Und wir haben es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, es ihm zu sagen. Hoffentlich wird es nicht nötig werden. Sie scheinen glücklich miteinander."

"Was uns zu Ihnen zurückbringt, Miss Granger. Haben Sie Ihr Versprechen eingehalten?"

"Nein. Es war bisher nicht möglich... Sehen Sie, ich musste dazu mit Ihnen sprechen, und – nun ja, da Ihre Genesung so langwierig war und niemand wußte, wo Sie waren..."

Nach Naginis Attacke hatten alle ihn für tot gehalten. Schließlich hatten sie ihn sterben sehen. Es war ein Augenblick, den sich noch immer jede Nacht in ihren Alpträumen erneut durchlebte. Niemand wußte, was mit seinem Körper geschehen war. Als sie zur heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt waren, war er auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden gewesen. Sie hatte sich an die vage Hoffnung geklammert, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich zu retten. Er war seither ständig in ihren Gedanken gewesen, und sie hatte mit immenser Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit vernommen, dass er von Draco Malfoy in Sicherheit gebracht worden war. Er war eine ganze Weile in St. Mungos gewesen, aber spurlos aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden, nachdem sein Name reingewaschen worden war. Es war eine große Überraschung für alle gewesen, als Schulleiterin McGonagall verkündet hatte, dass Severus Snape als Zaubertränkeprofessor nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Allgemein war die Nachricht mit sehr verhaltenem Jubel aufgenommen worden. Kriegsheld hin oder her, das letze Jahr hatte bei vielen Schülern tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, und zu erfahren, dass er die ganze Zeit über bewußt die Rolle des Bösewichts gespielt hatte, um Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen, machte es nicht leichter, alles, was er getan hatte, zu vergessen und zu vergeben.

Abgesehen von den Slytherins war Hermine die einzige gewesen, die wirklich glücklich war über seine Rückkehr. Sie hoffte, dass die Einlösung ihres Versprechens ihr endlich erlauben würde, mit den Ereignissen abzuschließen und Frieden zu finden.

"Ich denke, wir kommen jetzt zu dem Teil, wo Sie mir erklären, was genau _ich_ mit Ihrem Schwur zu tun habe...", sagte Professor Snape, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer, kein anderes Gefühl preisgebend als den leichten Anflug von Verärgerung, der darin immer präsent war.

Falls er Neugier empfand oder gar Mißtrauen, so verbarg er es gut hinter Sarkasmus und kühler Abgeklärtheit. "Lassen Sie mich raten...", wagte er sich vor und hob die Augenbraue. "Sie haben das Leben Ihres Erstgeborenen verpfändet und erhoffen sich nun von mir, dass ich mit Hilfe der dunklen Künste den Handel breche?"

"Nein, nichts derartig Schlimmes." Sie holte tief Luft und wappnete sich für den Sturm. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie mußte es irgendwann aussprechen, auch, wenn sie im Moment nicht sicher war, ob tot umfallen nicht vielleicht doch die bessere Lösung wäre.

"Ich habe geschworen, dass ich, falls ich den Krieg überlebe, Sie bitten werde, mich... zu küssen."


	2. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

Das Gesicht ihres Professors verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Dunkle Sturmwolken schienen darin aufzuziehen, und seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. Er sprang auf, und seine Finger griffen instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. Er sah aus, als würde er sie jeden Moment verhexen.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, Miss Granger!" zischte er mit blitzenden Augen, als sich sein Zorn entlud. Er lehnte sich über seinem Schreibtisch und nutzte seine einschüchternde Körpergröße zu seinem vollen Vorteil, indem er sich drohend über ihr aufbaute. Er wußte sehr genau, wie man Schüler in Angst erstarren ließ.

"Ich weiß nicht, was für ein fragwürdiges Vergnügen es Ihnen bereitet, hierher zu kommen und meine Intelligenz in Frage zu stellen, indem Sie mir diese absurde, ausgefeilte Geschichte auftischen, und ich kann auch nicht begreifen, wieso Sie meinen, dass irgendwas daran auch nur ansatzweise lustig wäre. Aber Sie sollen wissen, dass ich Ihren zweifelhaften Sinn für Humor nicht teile, und auch nicht den Ihrer Freunde! Wenn Sie also Ihr krankes Bedürfnis nach Unterhaltung nun auf meine Kosten hinreichend befriedigt haben, rate ich Ihnen, augenblicklich zu gehen – ehe ich die Beherrschung verliere und etwas tue, was ich hinterher bedauern könnte – oder wohmöglich auch nicht!"

"Nein, Sir, bitte!" stieß Hermine erschrocken hervor. "Es ist kein Scherz, ich schöre es! Sie können Legilimentik benutzen und in meine Gedanken sehen, wenn Sie wollen! Ich lüge nicht... das würde ich nicht tun, ganz sicher nicht über so etwas! Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben..."

Er funkelte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, und sein Tonfall war trügerisch seidig als er fragte: "Glauben, dass Ihren verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu küssen das Erste war, das Ihnen in den Sinn kam, als Sie darüber nachsannen, was Sie am meisten bedauern würden, vor Ihrem Tod nie getan zu haben? Und weiterhin zu glauben, dass das Küssen besagten Zaubertränkelehrers in den Augen der angeblich dramaliebenden Nimmerfeen eine angemessen aufopferungsvolle Tat sei um Ihnen im Gegenzug Ihr Leben zu schenken? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung, wie beleidigend das ist? Oder sind Sie möglicherweise der Auffassung, dass ich als schmierige Verlies-Fledermaus mich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte?

"So habe ich nie Sie nie genannt oder über Sie gedacht!" rief Hermine vehement aus, die ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war und nun ihm und seinem Zorn direkt ins Auge blickte. Das alles lief schlimmer als sie befürchtet hatte, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Gespräch bis zu ihrer Eröffnung recht zivilisiert verlaufen war. Und nun ging alles komplett den Bach runter.

"Es war nie meine Absicht, Sie mit dem, was ich gesagt oder getan habe, zu beleidigen," wiederholte sie inständig. "Sie haben nicht wirklich zugehört: Der Kuß war nicht das Opfer. Es ging darum, uns unseren Wünschen und Versäumnissen zu stellen und entsprechend zu handeln."

"Und mich zu küssen war Ihr innigster Wunsch? Mich nie geküsst zu haben, wäre Ihr größtes Versäumnis gewesen, wenn Sie im Krieg ihr Leben verloren hätten? Halten Sie mich für dumm, Miss Granger?"

"Nein! Ich halte Sie für brilliant! Außer in Momenten wie diesem, gerade jetzt, wenn Sie es nicht sind... wenn Sie zu verärgert und aufgebracht sind um überhaupt zuzuhören! Der Eid, den ich geleistet habe, verlangt nicht, dass ich Sie küsse. Ich versprach, dass ich Sie darum bitten würde, mich zu küssen."

Er konnte darin keinen Unterschied erkennen, und sein Ärger wurde durch diesem haarspalterischen Versuch einer Erklärung keineswegs gemildert. "Haben Sie nicht genug des legendären, Gryffindor'schen Wagemuts zusammenkratzen können, um selbst aktiv zu werden und es einfach hinter sich zu bringen?" höhnte er.

"Ganz im Gegenteil," schoss sie zurück, "denn das wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen! Küssen, wegrennen und hinterher die Strafen über mich ergehen lassen. Es schien mir der feige Weg zu sein!"

"Sie hätten all Ihren Mut gebraucht, um im Nachgang die Konsequenzen dieser eklatanten Zuschaustellung von Respeklosigkeit gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson zu tragen," entgegnete er, noch immer in beeindruckender Lautstärke. "Tatsächlich werden Sie bald feststellen, dass Sie Ihren Mut dringend brauchen werden, denn dieses völlig unangemessene Verhalten wird ernste Folgen für Sie haben, dessen können Sie sich gewiß sein! Im Moment denke ich da an mehrfaches, ausgedehntes Nachsitzen und ganz besonders unangenehme Strafarbeiten... oder besser noch, ich übergebe Sie an Filch, der Sie jeden Abend bis zum Ende des Schuljahres sicher gerne beschäftigen wird – nicht zu vergessen den Verlust sämtlicher Hauspunkte, die sich Gryffindor bisher erarbeitet hat! Ich werde auch die Schulleiterin in Kenntnis setzen, und..."

Sie hatte den Nerv, ihm ins Gesicht zu lachen. "Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich mich nach allem, was passiert ist, auch nur einen Deut um diese blöden Hauspunkte schere?" fragte sie ungläubig und noch immer sichtbar aufgebracht. "Denken Sie, dass es mich anwidern würde, Flubberwürmer auszuweiden oder die Eiterbeulen von Bubotublern auszuquetschen, nachdem ich während der Schlacht um Hogwarts durch Blut und Eingeweide und über abgerissene Gliedmaßen gestiegen bin, und gesehen habe, wie Schulkameraden vor meinen Augen von Acromantulas auseinandergerissen wurden? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie könnten mir Angst machen, indem Sie mich zu monatelangem Nachsitzen mit Filch verdonnern, nachdem ich mich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang der Gnade Bellatrix ausgeliefert war, mich vor ihr auf dem Boden gewälzt und vor Schmerzen geschrien habe? Von mir aus nehmen Sie die verdammten Punkte und lassen Sie mich nachsitzen! Es gibt nichts, was Sie mir antun könnten, das auch nur ansatzweise schlimmer sein könnte als das, was ich bereits durchlebt habe!"

Das brachte ihn schlagartig zur Besinnung. Er wußte, dass sie und ihre Freunde ein paar Wochen vor der dem letzten Kampf gefangen genommen und in Malfoy Manor festgehalten worden waren. Sie waren nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, allerdings nicht unversehrt. Niemand entkam einem Verhör mit Bellatrix unversehrt. Allein bei der Vorstellung, was sie dem Mädchen alles angetan haben mochte, war ihm übel geworden. Bellatrix selbst hatte nicht allzuviel verlauten lassen – das meiste hatte er erst später von Draco erfahren, der ihm bestätigt hatte, dass das Mädchen brutal gefoltert worden war, und vermutlich immer noch die Narben trug.

Einen kurzen Moment lang verspürte er den Drang, sich zu entschuldigen... wobei er selbst nicht genau wußte, für was. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie Not und Grausamkeit erfahren, Schmerz und Todesangst erlitten hatte. Und es war auch nicht seine Schuld, dass sie Tod uns Zerstörung gesehen hatte. Das hatten sie alle, ihn selbst eingeschlossen.

Aber ihm war auch klar, dass dieser Umstand nichts von alldem erträglicher machte. Er war erwachsen, er hatte seine Entscheidungen getroffen. Alles, was sie hatte erfahren müssen, war ihr aufgezwungen worden – Dinge, die kein Kind je durchmachen sollte. Ihr Alter und die Tatsache, dass sie seine Schülerin war, verlangten, dass er sie als Kind betrachtete, aber ein Blick in ihre schmerzgezeichneten Augen machte klar, dass sie nicht länger ein Kind war. Er sollte die Opfer, die sie gebracht hatte, nicht herabsetzen, indem er sie wie eines behandelte.

Er entschuldigte sich nicht. Das tat er nie. Es war sinnlos – ihm wurde nie vergeben. Aber das Gefühl von Schuld und Bedauern ließ seinen Ärger abflauen und seine Gesichtszüge ein wenig an Härte verlieren. Er lehnte sich zurück, den gebotenen Abstand zwischen ihnen wiederherstellend, und gab ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Die Erinnerung hatte sie offensichtlich sehr aufgewühlt.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Glauben Sie wirklich..." fuhr sie dann ebenfalls deutlich ruhiger fort, "dass nach all den Opfern, die Sie gebracht haben, nach allem, was Sie getan haben, um uns zu beschützen und zu helfen, den Sieg über Voldemort herbeizuführen – dass ich Sie beleidigen und verletzen wollte, indem ich Ihnen einen so dummen und kindischen Streich spiele?"

Er war sich nicht sicher. Glaubte er das? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er zur Zielscheibe erkoren, ausgelacht und beleidigt wurde. Aber anzunehmen, dass sie an so einem Streich teilhaben oder ihn gar iniziieren könnte, oder dass ihre Freunde nach allem, was passiert war, daran Vergnügen finden würden, erschien selbst ihm ziemlich absurd. Es wäre tatsächlich dumm und kindisch, und sie war weder das eine, noch das andere.

"Mir ist wohl bewußt, Miss Granger," brachte er schließlich heraus, "dass Sie kein Kind mehr sind. Aber ungeachtet dessen sind Sie immer noch meine Schülerin, und was auch immer der Grund gewesen sein mag, mich in dieses Versprechen einzubinden – es war absolut ungebührlich, und ich werde entsprechend handeln müssen."

Sie fiel wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück, aber ihr Blick blieb auf ihn gerichtet. "Wie ironisch," sagte sie, und er sah kurz eine Gefühlsregung über ihr Gesicht huschen, die er nicht einordnen konnte. "Hier sind wir nun zurück in Hogwarts, nicht länger Ordensmitglieder, Verbündete und gemeinsame Streiter auf der Seite des Lichts. Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, sind wir plötzlich wieder Lehrer und Schüler, Schulregeln und einer Hausordnung mit festgelegten Schlafenszeiten unterworfen sowie Disziplinarmaßnahmen, wenn wir sie brechen – als hätte sich nichts verändert. Aber die Dinge sind nicht mehr, wie sie waren."

Mit einem Kopfnicken nahm er ebenfalls wieder Platz, wenngleich ein wenig steif. "Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Wir müssen alle wieder in unsere vertrauten Rollen zurückfinden und uns entsprechend verhalten. Vielleicht können Sie versuchen, Trost in der Beständigkeit zu finden."

Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte es selbst schon festgestellt. Zurück in Hogwarts zu sein und da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten bevor alles außer Kontrolle geraten war, gab ihr ein Gefühl von Normalität. Es war erdend und erlaubte ihr, das Erlebte für eine Weile zu vergessen. Bis sie sich in einer Situation wie dieser wiederfand und die alten Rollenbilder plötzlich lächerlich und absurd erschienen. Im früheren Hogwarts hätten sie niemals ein solches Gespräch geführt. Sie hätte sich nicht mit ihm auf gleichem Fuß gefühlt, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Was auch immer ihre Rolle verlangte, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr länger nur als ihren Lehrer sehen. Sie sah ihn als Weggefährten, als Verbündeten, als jemanden, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Jemand, der wie sie durch die Hölle gegangen war.

"Ich denke, ich brauche einfach ein bißchen Zeit um mich wieder daran zu gewöhnen," sagte sie mit einem bedauernden Seufzer. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihn inständig an. "Ich werde jede Bestrafung akzeptieren, die Sie für angemessen erachten, Sir, aber bitte: Erlauben Sie mir, erst zu erklären, warum sich mein Versprechen um Sie dreht. Sie werden sehen, dass es nie meine Absicht war, respektlos zu sein. Obwohl ich verstehen kann, warum Sie das vermutet haben."

"Können Sie das, Miss Granger?" Je nachdem, wieviel ihr der-Junge-der-seine-Erinnerungen-gesehen-hatte ausgeplaudert hatte, war das nicht auszuschließen. Sie würde wissen, dass dies seiner Erfahrung nach genau die Art von Posse war, die Potter und seine Freunde gerne spielten, bevorzugt mit ihm als Zielscheibe ihres Spotts. Er hatte es nicht vergessen. Aber Harry war nicht James, Granger und Weasley waren nicht die Rumtreiber, und er selbst war nicht mehr der unbeholfene, unsichere Junge, der er gewesen war. Es gab schlimmere Erinnerungen, die nun seine Träume heimsuchten.

"Ja, Professor, ich glaube schon," sagte sie sanft. "Aber es war ein ernstgemeintes magisches Ritual, kein albernes Spiel oder eine Zauberer-Version von 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht', die darauf abzielte, alle Beteiligten bestmöglichst zu demütigen. Ich würde Sie sonst nie involviert haben."

"Nun denn, Miss Granger," ließ er sich erweichen, und spürte, wie auch seine steife Körperhaltung ein wenig nachgiebiger wurde. "Sie haben fünf Minuten, mir zu erklären, wie ausgerechnet ich zum Objekt Ihres größten Versäumnisses wurde – oder zum Objekt Ihrer unerfüllten Wünsche, was zu glauben mir noch schwerer fällt."

"Danke, Sir," sagte sie, und er sah, dass auch sie sich etwas entspannte. "Zu allererst müssen Sie wissen, dass Sie mich vorhin missverstanden haben – Sie zu küssen wäre von meiner Seite keineswegs ein Opfer gewesen. Es hätte meinen Mut als Gryffindor gründlich auf die Probe gestellt, das sicherlich, aber... es wäre mir nicht unangenehm gewesen. Nur unverzeihlich respektlos, da Sie ja keinerlei Mitsprache gehabt hätten. Und obwohl ich absolut für Gleichberechtigung bin und mich als einigermaßen selbstbewußt bezeichnen würde – in diesem Punkt bin ich es nicht. So überraschend es klingen mag, aber selbst ein Bücherwurm kann das Herz einer Romantikerin haben. Ich würde wollen, dass Sie mich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus küssen."

Ihre Erklärung steigerte nur seine Verwirrung. Ein kleiner, zutiefst mißtrauischer Teil seines Unterbewußtseins beharrte noch immer darauf, dass ihm gerade ein Bär aufgebunden wurde und verlangte, dass er sie hinauswarf, solange er noch einen Funken Würde besaß. Ein anderer Teil reagierte instinktiver und ergriff in strategischer Voraussicht die üblichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, getreu der Überzeugung, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war.

"Verlangt es Sie immer noch so sehr nach meiner Anerkennung, Miss Granger?" stichelte er höhnisch. Letztendlich war es das, worauf sie all die Jahre, die er sie unterrichtet hatte, aus gewesen war. Sie brauchte ständiges Lob um sich ihres Platzes in der Welt sicher zu sein, und alle anderen Lehrer hatten es ihr bereitwillig zuteil werden lassen. Er selbst war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie eine gesunde Dosis Selbstbewußtsein dringender brauchte als permanente Komplimente und verbale Streicheleinheiten. Ihre Leistungen sprachen für sich. Dennoch – ihr schienen sie nie ausreichend zu sein. Dass er ihr seine Anerkennung verweigert hatte, war wie ein Stachel in ihrem Fleisch gewesen, und es hatte sie angetrieben, nur noch härter dafür zu arbeiten.

"Ja," gab sie unumwunden zu, da sie seine Boshaftigkeit als das erkannte, was es war: ein armseliges und gemeines Mittel der Selbstverteidigung, das sie durch simple Akzeptanz entschärfte. "Ich denke, das tue ich."

"Warum?" fragte er perplex. Er war außerstande, die Gedankengänge dieser irritierenden Gryffindor auch nur im Ansatz nachzuvollziehen. "Warum bedeutet es Ihnen so viel?" Er hatte angenommen, dass sie einfach nicht hinnehmen konnte dass ein einzelner Lehrer nicht des Lobes voll war über sie – wie ein Name, der auf einer Liste fehlte, ein Puzzlestück, das nicht ins Bild passte und das ihre Selbsteinschätzung und ihre Weltsicht erschütterte. War es möglich, dass es andere, persönlichere Gründe gab als das?

Sie atmete tief durch um über ihre Verlegenheit hinwegzukommen. Er hatte das Recht, danach zu fragen. Und was er immer noch nicht verstanden hatte war, dass genau dies – ihr Geständnis – der bedeutungsvolle Teil ihres Opfers war. Die Wahrheit, die sie bedauert hätte, nie ausgesprochen zu haben. Die Tat, für die sie nie den Mut gefunden hatte. Die Schuld, die sie nie versucht hatte, wiedergutzumachen.

"Es gibt mehr als einen Grund dafür," sagte sie, und ihre Wangen zeigten wieder einen Hauch von Röte. "Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich Sie während all dieser Jahre wirklich gemocht habe, so kann ich doch nicht leugnen, dass ich Sie – faszinierend fand. Sie waren einschüchternd und manchmal geradezu furchteinflößend, aber vor allem war ich beeindruckt von Ihrem Wissen, Ihrem Können und Ihrem Intellekt."

Nun ja, das war kaum eine Überraschung. Die durch und durch verstandsgesteuerte Gryffindor bewunderte seinen Verstand. Das konnte er nachvollziehen. Was sie als nächstes sagte, entzog sich allerdings komplett seinem Verständnis. "Aber am meisten habe ich Sie immer für Ihren Mut bewundert. Ich habe tiefsten Respekt für Ihre Entscheidung, Voldemort trotz des Dunklen Mals auf ihrem Arm den Rücken zuzukehren. Es braucht einen sehr starken Charakter um zu erkennen, dass der Weg, den man eingeschlagen hat, der Falsche ist, und sehr viel Mut, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Und wenn ich an all die Dinge denke, die Sie für uns getan haben... Ich war Ihnen von Herzen dankbar für die unzähligen Male, die Sie uns gerettet haben und Ihr Bestes taten, uns zu beschützen, und ich habe bedauert, Ihnen niemals dafür gedankt zu haben.

Sehr oft, als wir allein dort draußen waren um Dumbledores letzte Mission zu erfüllen, habe ich an Sie denken müssen – allein und vom Rest des Ordens isoliert in seinem einstigen Büro, jeden Tag gezwungen, die unverdiente Verachtung sowohl Ihrer Kollegen als auch Ihrer Schüler ertragen zu müssen und von allen gehaßt zu werden..."

Ihre Stimme brach ab, und von einem Moment auf den anderen brachen sich auch seine Zweifel wieder ihren Bann. Sich mit den Händen auf den Schreibtisch stützend lehnte er sich vor und schien sie mit seinem Blick förmlich aufzuspießen.

'Wie ein Raubvogel, der im Begriff ist, auf seine Beute hinabzustürzen', dachte Hermine. Einschüchternd, gefährlich, aber dennoch beeindruckend majestätisch.

"Lassen Sie mich das klarstellen," sagte er, seine Stimme tief und samtig, aber schneidend wie Stahl. "Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie am letzten Silvesterabend – gerade sechs Monate, nachdem ich Dumbledore mit einem Avada Kedavra vom Astronomieturm geworfen habe und vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich zum neuen Schulleiter Hogwarts berufen wurde – dass Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt glaubten, dass ich unverdient von allen gehaßt wurde und kein Verräter war?"

"Ich habe Sie niemals für einen Verräter gehalten," sagte sie schlicht.

Er starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck völligen Unglaubens an. Es war nicht möglich. Das mußte eine Lüge sein. "Alle haben das getan!" widersprach er mit Nachdruck. "Alle sollten es glauben! Dumbledores Pläne basierten allesamt darauf, dass es überzeugend war, dass alle an meinen Verrat glaubten! Und Sie wollen mir weismachen, Sie hätten das alles durchschaut?"

"Nun, vielleicht sind Sie nicht so ein guter Schauspieler wie Sie denken," meinte Hermine, die seinem durchdringendem Blick unbeirrt standhielt. Da er wußte, was für eine lausige Lügnerin sie war, mußte er davon ausgehen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. "Natürlich war ich nach Dumbledores vermeintlicher Ermordung völlig durcheinander, und einen kurzen einen Moment lang habe ich tatsächlich an Ihnen gezweifelt. Aber als ich Zeit hatte, über alles noch einmal in Ruhe nachzudenken, merkte ich, dass einige Fakten im Zusammenhang überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben. Nachdem ich alles mehrfach durchgegangen war, war mir schließlich klar, dass Sie unserer Sache nie wirklich den Rücken zugekehrt haben."

Einen Moment lang entglitt ihm seine Maske, und sein Gesicht spiegelte ein ganzes Spektrum von Emotionen wieder, die sie aber nicht alle entziffern konnte. Da waren Zweifel, Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit, aber auch ein Aufflackern von etwas Verletzlicherem, dem sie lieber nicht näher auf den Grund gehen wollte. Es hatte einen beunruhigenden Effekt auf ihren Herzschlag.

"Erklären Sie sich!" verlangte er, offenbar noch immer nicht sicher, ob er ihr glauben sollte.

"Nun, die erste Merkwürdigkeit fiel mir in der Nacht des Todesserangriffs auf: Als Professor Flitwick in den Kerker geeilt kam, und Luna und ich Ihnen in die Arme liefen – da haben Sie keinem von uns auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Sie hatten ihn lediglich mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt und uns dann angewiesen, uns um ihn zu kümmern. Wären Sie wirklich ein Todesser gewesen, hätten Sie mit Sicherheit zumindest mich getötet, da Sie nun endlich die Chance dazu hatten. Und ganz sicher hätten Sie Harry umgebracht, verletzt oder gekidnapped als er Ihnen bei Ihrer Flucht nachsetzte. Doch Sie taten nichts dergleichen, nicht einmal, als er Sie angriff. Sie haben seine Attacken lediglich abgewehrt und ihn verhöhnt, als wäre es eine normale Unterrichtsstunde. Tatsächlich schien es mehr, als würden Sie ihm eine Lektion in Sachen Selbstverteidigung erteilen.

Und obwohl Sie die Adresse des Hauptquartiers kannten, ist der Fidelius-Zauber, selbst nachdem Sie angeblich zum Feind übergelaufen waren, nie gebrochen worden. Offensichtlich hatten Sie das Geheimnis nie preisgegeben. Von Ginny wußte ich, dass die unmenschlichen Strafen, die in Hogwarts im letzten Schuljahr so zahlreich verhängt wurden, allesamt von den Carrows ausgingen, und nicht von Ihnen, und dass Sie vielmehr Ihr Bestes zu tun schienen, um sie daran zu hindern, wirklich jede Grenze zu überschreiten. Das alles passte nicht zusammen mit Ihrem Bild als abgrundtief böser Todesser. Das alles ließ mich wundern...

Restlos überzeugt, dass Sie nach wie vor auf unserer Seite standen, war ich dann, als das Schwert von Gryffindor plötzlich in diesem See auftauchte - gerade, als wir es am nötigsten brauchten. Dasselbe Schwert, das Ginny und Neville zuvor erfolglos versucht hatten, aus Ihrem Büro zu stehlen. Ein Vergehen, für das Sie die beiden übrigens mit Nachsitzen bei Hagrid bestraften - ausgerechnet! Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass sie einen insgesamt sehr angenehmen Nachmittag mit Tee und Steinkuchen verbrachten. Wie ist das Schwert in den See gekommen? Irgend jemand mußte es dort hineingelegt haben, damit Harry es finden konnte - jemand, der nicht gesehen werden wollte. Und mysteriöserweise fand ich plötzlich Heiltränke und einen Bezoar in meinen Vorräten, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, diese eingepackt zu haben.

Ich hatte viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken als wir da draußen den Horcruxen nachjagten, und mir kamen die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien in den Sinn, was wirklich mit Dumbledore geschehen sein könnte... bis hin zu dem Verdacht, dass alles nur inszeniert gewesen sein könnte und Dumbledore in Wahrheit noch lebte..."

"Wenn es nur so gewesen wäre..." murmelte er, während seine Gedanken immer noch im Kreis rasten angesichts ihrer schockierenden Enthüllung. Dass es überhaupt jemand geschafft hatte, sein und Dumbledores Spiel zu durchschauen! Wäre jemand anders zu den selben Schlüssen gekommen wie sie - es hätte fatal sein können. Der große Plan hätte zusammenfallen können wie ein Kartenhaus, bloß mit einem größeren Ausmaß an Zerstörung. Voldemort hätte ihn umgebracht. Und es wäre ein langer und sehr qualvoller Tod gewesen.

"Es schmerzt immer noch, dass wir Dumbledore verloren haben," sagte sie traurig. "Hogwarts ist nicht mehr das gleiche ohne ihn. Ich war so unsagbar erleichtert als ich hörte, dass wenigstens Sie überlebt hatten. Es war schrecklich... die Erinnerung daran, wie wir Sie in der Heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen hatten, obwohl wir damals wirklich dachten, dass Sie tot seien... Als ich nach der Schlacht zurückkehrte, war Ihr Körper verschwunden, und lange Zeit fürchtete ich, die Auroren hätten ihn gefunden und zusammen mit den Leichen von Voldemorts Anhängern verbrannt..."

"Sie sind zurückgekommen, um meinen Leichnam zu holen?" fragte er verwundert. Das hatte er nicht gewußt.

"Nun ja, das mindeste, was Sie verdient hatten, war ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis." Sie wandte den Blick ab und blinzelte heftig. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, hätte er vermutet, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte, Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie. "Wir hätten Sie nicht so liegen lassen dürfen ohne uns zu vergewissern... aber das war so viel Blut, und Ihr Hals war zerrissen, und wir alle wußten, wie tödlich Naginis Gift war. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Sie noch gelebt haben, so schwer verletzt, mit fürchterlichen Schmerzen, und wir Sie einfach zurückließen um dort alleine zu sterben! Ich fühlte mich so schuldig als ich hörte, dass Draco Sie gerettet hat – um ehrlich zu sein, ich tue es noch. Unserer Versäumnis hätte sie beinahe das Leben gekostet!" Sie wischte sich über die Augen, aus denen nun doch die Tränen liefen.

Er war seltsam berührt von der Tatsache, dass sie über ihn weinte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es je einer getan hätte.

"Nicht," sagte er brüsk, und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche, das er ihr reichte. "Es ist Ihre Tränen nicht wert. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass ich nach dem Angriff auf Arthur damals im Ministerium Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte und seither regelmäßig ein Gegengift eingenommen habe. Und nach dem, was die Heiler in St. Mungo's sagten, waren meine Wunden so schwer, dass selbst sie nicht glauben konnten, dass ich es geschafft habe. Es muß ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals sein, oder vielleicht ein Versäumnis eines himmlischen Wesens. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, den Krieg zu überleben, und bin ich genauso überrascht über meine fortlaufende Existenz, wie Sie es zweifellos waren."

Sie trocknete ihre Tränen und gab ihm ein zaghafte Lächeln. "Danke," sagte sie, und er bevorzugte zu glauben, dass es ein Dank für die Absolution war, nicht für das Taschentuch.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide. Er sah, wie sie versuchte, auf dem harten, steifen Stuhl eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden und hob mit einem innerlichen Seufzer seinen Zauberstab, um ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung in einen gepolsterten Armsessel zu verwandeln. Nachdem sie so lange dort gesessen hatte, mußte sie inzwischen einen steifen Rücken haben. Die Unbequemlichkeit des Stuhls war zwar eine angemessene Zusatzstrafe für Missetäter, die ihn normalerweise in Beschlag legten, aber nicht für sie. Sie hatte in ihrem jungen Leben bereits mehr Schmerz erfahren als sie je verdienen konnte.

Abermals gab sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, was ihn unbehaglich machte. Emotionale Frauen hatten grundsätzlich diese Wirkung auf ihn. Er räusperte sich.

"Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger," forderte er sie auf, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch wieder in sicherere Fahrwasser zu leiten – als wäre das überhaupt möglich in Anbetracht des Anliegens, das sie hierher geführt hatte. "Wie kommt es, dass Ihre Freunde nach allem, was Sie herausgefunden haben, im Unklaren waren – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Potter meine Erinnerung sah? Nach Ihren üblichen Gewohnheiten wie etwa bei der Anfertigung der Schularbeiten zu schließen, hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie ihr Wissen mit Ihren Freunden geteilt hätten – insbesondere wenn es um Erkenntnisse geht, die Sie weit vor ihnen erlangt haben."

"Ich habe es versucht, ganz zu Anfang," gab sie zu, seine kleine Spitze ignorierend. "Aber ihre persönliche Abneigung gegen Sie und ihre Verdächtigungen haben ihr Urteilsvermögen stark beeinträchtigt. Sie wollten nicht mal darüber nachdenken, ob Sie vielleicht unschuldig sein könnten, zumal so starke Beweise gegen Sie vorlagen."

"Ich bin kaum 'unschuldig', Miss Granger!" unterbrach er sie finster. "Machen Sie mich nicht zu etwas, das ich nicht bin."

"Nun, Sie sind aber auch nicht der Bösewicht," beharrte sie stur. "Und als ich dafür die Beweise hatte, war mir auch klar geworden, dass es essentiell war, Ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. Es Harry zu erzählen barg die Gefahr, dass Voldemort es in seinen Gedanken lesen würde. Sie waren sicherer, wenn Harry im Dunkeln blieb."

Die erneute Bestätigung, dass sie um seine Sicherheit besorgt gewesen war, brachte erneut eine Welle jenen seltsam unvertrauten Gefühls hervor. Selbst für Dumbledore hatte sein Wohlergehen immer nur eine zweitrangige Rolle gespielt in Betrachtung des 'großen Ganzen'. Vermutlich sogar eher eine dritt- oder viertrangige. Er räusperte sich abermals um sicherzustellen, dass seine Stimme ruhig und ungerührt klang. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend zauberte er eine Kanne Tee und eine Tasse herbei, und – nach kurzer, interner Debatte – eine zweite Tasse für sie. Sie hatte nach all ihrem Geplapper vermutlich eine trockene Kehle.

Falls Granger überrascht war über diese unerwartete Höflichkeitsgeste, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie dankte ihm und nahm die angebotene Tasse entgegen, während er den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnahm. "Ihr Eid muß unter ihren Freunden ziemliche Irritationen ausgelöst haben, wenn sie so ignorant waren bezüglich allem, was vor sich ging, wie man von ihnen erwarten kann..." überlegte er, nicht sonderlich angetan bei der Vorstellung ihrer – und in Konsequenz auch seiner – öffentliche Demütigung, und wenig erfolgreich, sein Unbehagen zu verbergen.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand hat gehört, was genau ich zu tun gelobt habe. Der Eid verlangt keine Zeugen, so dass es nicht nötig war, meinen Schwur mit allen zu teilen. Ich habe es einfach auf ein Stück Papier geschrieben und dies dann mit einem Verschwindezauber weggehext. Ich wollte nie, dass meine Gefühle bekannt würden, zumal ich ja wußte, was Sie über mich denken, und wie verärgert Sie wären, wenn ich zugelassen hätte, dass das ganze sozusagen öffentlich würde. Ich weiß, wieviel Wert Sie auf Ihre Privatsphäre legen."

Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Gefühle bekannt würden? Er zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch über diese Formulierung. Was für Gefühle? Ihre Bewunderung für seinen Intellekt? Ihre Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er doch auf der richtigen Seite gestanden hatte? Merlin, sie begann langsam und merklich, sein Denkvermögen zu beeinträchtigen. Er sollte schleunigst sehen, dass er die Kontrolle über sich und über diese Unterhaltung zurückgewann.

"Nun, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie Ihre Erkenntnisse – und Ihre sehr fragwürdige Wahl einer angemessen aufopferungsvollen Tat – für sich behalten haben," sagte er, und bemühte sich, sachlich zu klingen. "Es wäre ein ernster Schlag für Dumbledores Pläne gewesen, wenn zu dem Zeitpunkt irgend jemand anders Verdacht geschöpft hätte."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie noch einen Schluck Tee. "Wissen Sie, ich habe Dumbledores Plan nie wirklich verstanden," sagte sie, und runzelte in offener Missbilligung die Stirn. "Er war wenig erfolgsversprechend, und darüber hinaus auch unsagbar grausam. Wie konnte er das von Ihnen verlangen? Was, wenn nie jemand erfahren hätte, wie es wirklich war – auch nicht zum Ende hin; wenn Sie es nicht geschafft hätten, Harry Ihre Erinnerungen zu geben? Man hätte Sie als Todesser verhaftet und nach Azkaban gebracht! Sofern man Sie nicht auf der Stelle umgebracht hätte, so sehr, wie alle Sie gehasst haben. Es war unglaublich fahrlässig und kurzsichtig... er hat Sie bewusst in eine sehr riskante Lage gebracht mit seinem Ränkeschmieden und seiner obsessiven Geheimniskrämerei!"

Er mußte beinahe lächeln über ihre rechtschaffene Empörung, und wünschte, Dumbledore wäre noch hier um sie zu hören. "Ich war jedesmal in einer prekären Situation, wenn ich vor den Dunklen Lord treten mußte, Miss Granger," erklärte er ruhig. "Und ich war mir dessen immer sehr bewußt, glauben Sie mir."

"Es war dennoch ein dummer Plan!" beharrte sie, immer noch verärgert. "Wie konnte er annehmen, dass es niemand herausfinden würde? Wenn ich es konnte, dann hätten es auch andere gekonnt. Minerva kannte Sie, seit Sie selbst ein Schüler in Howarts waren, und sie war die ganze Zeit über an der Schule. Wie kann es sein, dass sie es nicht wußte?"

"Wer sagt denn, dass es so war?"

"Sie wußte es?" wiederholte Hermine verblüfft. "Aber - sie hat doch gegen Sie gekämpft! Sie hat Sie kurz vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts gewaltsam aus der Schule vertrieben. Warum sind Sie zurückgegangen, haben den Schein gewahrt und sich unseren Gegnern angeschlossen, wenn Minerva von Ihrer wahren Zugehörigkeit wußte und alles hätte aufklären können?" Es ergab keinen Sinn. Alles, was geschehen war, hätte vermieden werden können. Wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt sein doppeltes Spiel aufgedeckt hätte, wäre er in einer viel günstigeren Position gewesen, Harry zu sagen, was er tun mußte. Er hätte an ihrer Seite kämpfen können.

Er seufzte tief. "Weil ich noch eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen hatte. Und die verlangte, daß mein Cover intakt war."

"Ich verstehe nicht..." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich dachte, Ihre Mission sei es gewesen, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen... darüber, daß auch er ein Horcrux war. Das war doch der Grund, warum Sie ihm Ihre Erinnerungen gaben..."

Er bedauerte augenblicklich, zu viel gesagt zu haben. Sie war wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen. Sie würde nicht mehr lockerlassen. Er konnte die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Kopf förmlich drehen sehen.

"Es hat mir nie eingeleuchtet," sagte sie langsam, "warum Dumbledore das wollte - warum ausgerechnet Sie derjenige sein sollten, der Harry erklärt, dass er sich opfern mußte um Voldemort zu besiegen... Er mußte doch zwangsläufig sehr emotional auf diese Enthüllung reagieren... Welcher 17-Jährige würde das nicht, wenn er erfährt, dass er sterben muß? Dumbledore mußte doch wissen, dass Harry Ihnen zutiefst mißtraute, und dass seine Ablehnung nach seiner vermeintlichen Ermordung in Wut und blanken Hass umschlagen würde. Wie konnte er annehmen, dass Harry Ihnen überhaupt zuhören, geschweige denn Glauben schenken würde?"

Sie erbleichte und sah ihn mit fassungslosem Unglauben an, als ein Verdacht aufkeimte...


	3. Eine Sache von Leben und Tod

_Herzlichen Dank an Euch alle, die ihr Kommentare hinterlassen habt! Ich freue mich immer sehr über euer Feedback, es ist das, was einen wirklich zum Schreiben motiviert._

 _Mich würde besonders interessieren, was ihr von meiner folgenden Interpretation bestimmter Ereignisse haltet... Mich hat die Frage "warum ausgerechnet Severus?" in "Deathly Hollows'" immer umgetrieben, und ich habe keine andere, passende Antwort gefunden..._

* * *

 **Eine Sache von Leben und Tod**

"Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen war nie Ihre Mission, nicht wahr?" Er antwortete nicht, aber das mußte er auch gar nicht. "Es ging um den Elderstab..." wisperte sie, und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als die Fakten sich zusammenfügten und endlich alles einen Sinn ergab.

Dennoch schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf und weigerte sich, die Schlußfolgerung zu ziehen, die sich daraus zwangsläufig ergab. "Nein!" sagte sie tonlos. "Sie hätten nicht... Dumbledore konnte das nicht geplant haben!" Doch sein Schweigen war Bestätigung genug. "Das war der Plan? Das war Ihre Mission? Sich von Harry angreifen und schlimmstenfalls töten zu lassen?" Sie sprang hoch, plötzlich von dem Bedürfnis übermannt, etwas zu zerschlagen, oder jemanden zu schlagen um ihrem Zorn Luft zu machen. Bevorzugt Dumbledore. Oder auch ihn.

"Miss Granger...", sagte er, bemüht seiner Stimme einen beschwichtigenden Ton zu geben.

"Nein!" rief sie aufgebracht. "Wie konnte er das von Ihnen verlangen? Wie konnten Sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken, sich auf diesen Wahnsinn einzulassen?"

"Er hat es nicht verlangt," antwortete er ruhig. "Es war nicht seine Idee. Albus hatte die vage Hoffnung, dass mein Mord an ihm – da er mich darum gebeten hatte – kein Mord wäre, sondern Hilfe zur Selbsttötung, so dass er sterben würde, ohne je besiegt worden zu sein. Er hoffte, dass die Herrschaft über den Elderstab so bei ihm verbleiben würde. Das hätte weder Potter noch dem Dunklen Lord einen Vorteil verschafft, und in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre der Junge-der-überlebte zum Junge-der-starb geworden."

Hermine hörte Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, was sie verwirrte. "Und so beschlossen Sie, sich selbst an seiner Stelle zu opfern und Harry dazu zu bringen, Sie anzugreifen?"

"Es war die einzige Möglichkeit sicherzustellen, dass er die Herrschaft über den Elderstab erlangte," sagte er nüchtern und sachlich. "Ohne die Heiligtümer des Todes, ohne Meister des Todes zu werden, wäre Potter vermutlich gestorben. Das hätten Sie sicher nicht gewollt."

"Aber ich hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass Harry Sie tötet! Das ist genauso entsetzlich! Was, wenn Dumbledore Recht gehabt hätte, und die Herrschaft über den Stab tatsächlich nicht auf Sie übergegagen wäre? Es war schließlich wirklich ein Gnadentod, kein Mord. Sie wären umsonst gestorben!"

"Es gibt keine Gnade durch einem Todesfluch, Miss Granger! Warum glauben Sie, wird es ein 'unverzeihlicher' Fluch genannt? Um mit Avada Kedavra zu töten, braucht es Hass. Es ist das, was dem Fluch die Kraft gibt. Letztendlich hat das auch Dumbledore eingeräumt und zugestimmt, die Pläne entsprechend zu ändern."

Hermine rang aufgebracht die Hände. "Haben Sie und Dumbledore auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was es für Harry bedeutetet hätte? Irgendwann hätte er die Wahrheit erfahren – und wohlmöglich damit fertigwerden müssen, vor lauter Hass jemanden getötet zu haben, der auf unserer Seite war!"

"Hätte Potter mich umgebracht anstatt mich lediglich zu entwaffnen, hätte er die Wahrheit niemals erfahren. Es hätte keinen Grund gegeben, sie ihm zu sagen, wenn ich tot gewesen wäre."

"Wie können Sie das sagen und dabei so ruhig bleiben?" verlangte sie zu wissen, entsetzt über die Beiläufigkeit, mit der er über seinen eigenen Tod sprach. "Sie und Dumbledore haben praktisch Ihren Tod geplant! Ich kann das immer noch kaum glauben! Es muß eine bessere Lösung gegeben haben!"

"Selbstverständlich," sagte er ironisch. "Am einfachsten wäre es gewesen, wenn Potter an meiner statt Dumbledore umgebracht hätte. Aber Albus und ich hatten Zweifel, dass wir ihn dazu würden überreden können. Außerdem hätte uns noch eine plausible Begründung einfallen müssen, um dem Orden und dem Dunklen Lordzu erklären, warum Harry Potter aus heiterem Himmel seinen geliebten Schulleiter ermordet hat."

"Aber den vorherigen Besitzer des Elderstabes umzubringen, war doch gar nicht nötig – ein Entwaffnen hätte doch gereicht. Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum Draco die Herrschaft über den Elderstab erlangte, und nicht Sie."

"Sehr richtig, Miss Granger. Aber wir konnten nicht einfach ein Duell inszenieren in dem Dumbledore es Harry erlauben würde, ihn zu entwaffnen. Wir haben eine Menge über den Zauberstab und seine Funktionsweise in Erfahrung bringen können, und so, wie es sich darstellt, kann man den Stab nicht so einfach austricksen. Wie Ollivander sagte: 'Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer.' Der Elderstab wird von Stärke angezogen. Er geht dahin, wo die Macht ist."

"Aber eine provozierte Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ihren und Harry wäre doch genauso inszeniert gewesen," wandte Hermine ein. "Sie sind so viel erfahrener als Harry – er hätte Sie nie besiegen können, es sein denn, Sie hätte es erlaubt."

"Potter mag kein erfahrener Zauberer sein, aber unterschätzen Sie nicht seine magische Kraft. Aber ja, um sich die Gefolgschaft des Elderstabs zu sichern, war es unbedingt erforderlich, dass er sich im gegebenen Moment als der Stärkere von uns beiden erwieß. Und das, Miss Granger, war der Grund, warum Potter mich unbedingt mit aller Kraft weiter hassen musste. Hass ist eine nicht zu unterschätzende Macht. Ich hingegen hatte mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen und war bereit zu sterben – genau wie Dumbledore auf den Astronomieturm. Es war der Grund, warum es Draco überhaupt gelungen war, ihn zu entwaffnen und die Herrschaft über den Elderstab zu gewinnen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Aber weder Sie noch er haben den Stab an sich genommen, nachdem Dumbledore tot war. Er wurde mit ihm begraben."

"Es ist nicht nötig, den Elderstab physisch zu besitzen, um sein wahrer Besitzer zu sein. Draco nahm ihn nicht, weil er keine Ahnung hatte. Und ich nahm ihn nicht, weil ich ihn dem Dunklen Lord nicht noch auf einem Silbertablett reichen wollte. Dumbledore hatte schon lange Zeit vermutet, dass er es auf den Elderstab abgesehen hatte – er wollte ihn so lange wie möglich davon fernhalten. Der Dunkle Lord war sich der Tatsache nicht bewußt, dass, um seine ganze Kraft nutzen zu können, die Gefolgschaft des Stabes gewonnen werden mußte. Er war verärgert, dass ich ihm den Stab nicht brachte, aber ich konnte mich unwissend stellen, da er mir nie gesagt hatte, dass er ihn in seinen Besitz bringen wollte."

"Aber um den ursprünglichen Plan ausführen zu können, mußten Sie doch nun Draco besiegen und so zum rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Stabes werden..."

"In der Tat." Er stieß hörbar die Luft aus. "Das war ein unvorhergesehenes Problem. Schließlich hatte ich keinen Grund, meinen Patensohn anzugreifen, und war überdies noch immer durch den unbrechbaren Schwur gebunden, ihn vor allem Schaden zu bewahren. Narcissa weigerte sich, mich aus meiner eingegangenen Verpflichtung zu entlassen. Bis ich mich - nachdem Potter aus der Obhut der Malfoys entkommen war und sie deshalb in Ungnade gefallen waren - an den Dunklen Lord wandte und er es ihr befahl, mich von meinem Eid zu entbinden.

Nach den Osterferien setzte ich in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für alle Siebtklässler ein Übungsduell an, in dem besten Schüler sich auch gegen mich behaupten mussten. Ich habe Draco besiegt, und war im Glauben, nun selbst die Gefolgschaft des Stabs zu besitzen. Bis zu dem Moment, da der Dunkle Lord mich in der Heulenden Hütte entwaffnete. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass der Stab schon seit dem Moment, da Potter Draco in Malfoy Manor entwaffnet hatte, die Gefolgschaft gewechselt hatte und längst auf ihn übergegangen war."

Hermine schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. "So wäre eine Konfrontation mit Harry, selbst, wenn es Ihnen noch gelungen wäre, diese herbeizuführen bevor Sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstanden, völlig sinnlos gewesen. Sie wären umsonst gestorben."

Er fuhr sich über die Stirn, als würde er die Erinnerung auswischen wollen. "Das war in der Tat mein letzter Gedanke, als Voldemort mich bezwang..." murmelte er. "Dass ich wieder versagt hatte. Ohne die Gefolgschaft des Elderstabs hatte Potter nur eine geringe Chance, die Konfrontation mit dem Dunklen Lord und seine notwendig Selbstaufopferung zu überleben. Das einzige, was ich noch tun konnte, war, ihm meine Erinnerungen zu geben um sicherzustellen, dass er wußte, was zu tun war."

"Gütiger Gott – wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wieviel davon abhing, dass Harry im Besitz aller drei Heiligtümer des Todes war!" Hermine fühlte ein neue Welle von Zorn in sich aufsteigen über den dahingeschiedenen Schulleiter und seine Geheimniskrämerei. Sie waren wie Schachfiguren manipuliert und manövriert worden. "Alles, was Dumbledore uns hinterlassen hatte, waren kryptische Hinweise und ein Märchenbuch! Warum hat er uns nicht einfach gesagt, was wir wissen mussten, anstatt uns die ganze Zeit im Dunklen tappen zu lassen? Was, wenn wir es nicht herausgefunden hätten?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sie ansah. "Albus hat Ihnen das Buch hinterlassen, oder nicht? Natürlich hätten Sie es herausfinden."

Sie war zu aufgebracht um das unerwartete Kompliment für ihre Intelligenz zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. "Wir haben nur verstanden, dass die Heiligtümer tatsächlich existierten. Aber Harry hat nie versucht, in Besitz des Eldertabes zu gelangen, schon gar nicht, dessen Gefolgschaft zu gewinnen! Es war reiner Zufall, dass er sie am Ende besaß!"

"Albus war überzeugt, dass aktiv danach zu streben kein guter Weg war, Meister des Todes zu werden. Es war meine Aufgabe sicherzustellen, dass es sich am Ende so fügte. Er wollte Sie nur genug wissen lassen, um Harry für sein Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord ein wenig Hoffnung einzuflößen. Sobald Harry mich besiegt hätte, wäre er der wahre Besitzer des Elderstabs gewesen, und dem Dunklen Lord wäre es unmöglich gewesen, die Macht des Zauberstabes gegen ihn einzusetzen. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, dass Voldemorts Todesfluch auf ihn selbst zurückprallen würde und das Horcrux in Potter zerstören würde. Wie es auch geschehen ist. Es war ein meisterlicher Plan."

"Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir nicht gewußt hätten, dass es reichen würde, Sie zu entwaffnen, um die Gefolgschaft des Stabs zu gewinnen! Das stand nicht in dem dummen Buch! Wenn alles tatsächlich nach Dumbledores Plan gelaufen wäre, hätte Harry Sie vermutlich umgebracht!" Hermine fühlte selbst jetzt noch einen eisigen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie leicht alles hätte schief gehen können.

Er zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. Es war das dritte Mal, dass sie diese Tatsache zur Sprache brachte. Es schien ihr wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass sein Ableben in der Heulenden Hütte ihr zugesetzt hätte - Schuldgefühle waren nicht immer rational. Aber hier konnte es allenfalls um Potters potentielle Schuldgefühle gehen. Oder ihr lag tatsächlich etwas an seinem Überleben... Diese Vorstellung war so befremdend, dass er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdachte.

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Möglich. Aber mein Überleben war nie ein wichtiger Faktor in unseren Überlegungen gewesen. Es war ein Risiko, das ich bereit war, einzugehen. Ich war im Grunde ein toter Mann, seit dem Moment, in dem Lily starb."

Ihr Herz zog sich bei seinen Worten zusammen. Wie sehr mußte er gelitten haben, sein Leben als so wenig lebenswert zu erachten!

"So sehr haben Sie sie geliebt..." Hermine fiel in ihren Sessel zurück, ihre Augen groß und dunkel und voller Emotion. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Wenn er gewußte hätte, dass er die Entwürdigung überleben und Potter seine Erinnerungen als Unschuldbeweis in seinem Prozess nutzen würde, hätte er bei der Auswahl mehr Sorgfalt walten. Er wäre vermutlich sogar eher auf den Boden der Heulenden Hütte gestorben, als sich bereitwillig damit abzufinden, dass seine privatesten Angelegenheiten plötzlich durch Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurden.

"Verklären Sie mich nicht zu einem tragischen Romanhelden, Miss Granger!" wies er sie scharf zurecht. "Selbst, wenn es in dieses absurde Bild passt, das Sie sich anscheinend von mir gemacht haben. Lily hat mir viel bedeutet. Aber ich wäre sicher nicht aus unerwiderter Liebe zu ihr gestorben."

"Aber warum sonst waren Sie bereit, für ihren Sohn zu sterben? Sie hassten ihn!"

"Nein. Ich hasste, dass er nicht seine Mutter war. Ich hasste, dass ich nicht sein Vater war. Ich hasste, dass ich in einer Position war, die es mir unmöglich machte, offen zu sagen, dass..." Er brach ab. "Egal."

"Was nicht offen zu sagen?"

"Es ist nicht wichtig, Miss Granger." Was in Merlins Namen war bloß los mit ihm, dass er ohne auch nur Innezuhalten sein gesamtes Privatleben vor ihr preisgab? Man könnte meinen, sie habe ihm Veritaserum verabreicht!

"Doch, das ist es!" insistierte sie. "Es steckt noch mehr dahinter, nicht wahr? Ein Grund warum Sie ihn – trotz Ihrer Abneigung gegen Harry – all die Jahre beschützt haben, und warum Sie letztendlich sogar bereit waren, sich für ihn zu opfern. Was hat Sie angetrieben, wenn nicht die Liebe zu seiner Mutter?"

Er rieb sich frustriert die Stirn und schloß kurz die Augen, als ließe sich so ihre Anwesenheit und der unheimliche Effekt, den sie auf ihn hatte, ausblenden. Irgendwie hatte sie das zweifelhafte Talent, jede noch so kleine Lücke in seinem Panzer zu finden, um dann gnadenlos den Finger in offene Wunde zu bohren. Und am Schlimmesten war, dass es nicht mal richtig weh tat, so dass er keine wirksamen Versuche unternahm, sich zu schützen.

"Bitte, lügen Sie mich jetzt nicht an," bat sie inständig, und mit einem schlichten Blick in ihre Augen, in denen nichts zu finden war außer Sympathie und Anteilnahme, verflog sein Widerstand.

Er gab sich geschlagen. "Wenn Sie es denn unbedingt wissen müssen und Sie meine Antwort endlich davon abbringt, mich noch weiter zu belästigen: Ich habe seiner Mutter geschworen, dass ich ihn beschützen würde – notfalls mit meinem Leben."

Hermine war überrascht. "Aber ich dachte, Sie und Lily... Ich dache, nach dem, was geschehen war... dass sie niemals mehr mit Ihnen gesprochen hat."

"Halten Sie Lily Potter für so oberflächlich? Nein, sie war sehr lange sehr wütend auf mich, zu lange, wie sich herausstellte. Als sie endlich bereit war, mir zu verzeihen, hatte ich andere Gesellschaft gefunden – Leute, die meinten, dass ich lediglich die Wahrheit sprach, als ich Lily ein Schlammblut nannte. Das Wort konnte sie mir letztendlich vergeben, nicht aber, dass ich mich mit jenen eingelassen hatte, die der Ideologie dahinter anhingen. Dennoch blieb ich ihr wichtig, und sie wußte, dass sie auch mir noch immer etwas bedeutete. Als sie mich aufsuchte, waren sie und James waren bereits sehr weit oben auf der Liste zu eleminierender Personen, und sie war hochschwanger..."

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem künstlichen Fenster, wo er ihr den Rücken zukehrte und in die stürmische Nacht hinaussah, die sich darin wiederspiegelte.

"Ich war schockiert," fuhr er mit schwerer Stimme fort. "Ich hatte nicht gewußt, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Ein paar Monate zuvor hatte ich dem Dunklen Lord einen Teil der Prophezeiung gegeben – eine Prophezeiung, die, wie mir plötzlich klarwurde, möglicherweise ihrem Kind galt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, und seine Körperhaltung ließ klar erkennen, dass Schuldgefühle ihn noch immer plagten.

"Wir sprachen lange miteinander, es müssen Stunden gewesen sein. Am Ende nahm sie mir das Versprechen ab, mich ihres Kindes anzunehmen, falls ihr oder James etwas zustoßen würde. Sie sagte, es wäre meine Sühne."

Und mit einem weiteren, sanften Klicken fiel das letzte Puzzelstück an seinen Platz. Ein scheinbar kleines Unwichtiges, am äußeren Rand des großen Gesamtbildes. Aber es offenbarte ein entscheidendes Detail, etwas, das immer gefehlt hatte, ohne das jemand danach gefragt hatte.

"In der magischen wie auch in der Muggelwelt," überlegte Hermine laut, die Augen auf seinen Rücken geheftet, "haben Kinder für gewöhnlich zwei Paten. Wie kommt es, dass niemand je gefragt hat, warum Harry nur einen hatte?"

Wieder antwortete er nicht.

"Sind Sie Harrys Patenonkel?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen entnervt und heimgesucht lag und seufzte schwer. "Nicht offiziell. Der Dunkle Lord durfte es nie erfahren."

"Bei Merlin..." stieß sie hervor. Sie wußte nicht mal, was sie denken sollte. Die ganze Zeit über... und Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Was für eine schreckliche Verstrickung von Loyalität, Liebe und Schuld.

"Ich nehme an, Dumbledore wußte es?"

"Natürlich wußte er es. Ich sagte es ihm, als ich überlief. Es war mehr als alles andere der Grund, warum er sich von meiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugen ließ.

"Und Harrys Vater – James – er hat dem zugestimmt? Ich dachte, er hätte Sie gehasst."

"Das tat er auch. Aber Lily hat sich durchgesetzt. Sie wollte den bestmöglichen Schutz für ihr Kind. Und es gab wohl keinen besseren Schutz als den eines Mannes, der im Lager des Feindes stand. Potter stimmte zu, weil er wußte, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht würde brechen können. Ich schuldete ihm mein Leben."

"Weil er Sie in Ihrem fünften Jahr vor Remus in der Heulenden Hütte rettete... ich weiß. Remus hat es uns erzählt." Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf, als sie noch ein weiteres Rätsel löste. "Das ist also der Grund, warum Harry nie in dieser Form in Ihrer Schuld stand, nicht wahr? Niemand kann sich gegenüber Familienmitgliedern – oder erweiterten Angehörigen wie Paten – mit seinem eigenen Leben verschulden. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass man einander rettet, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Ich hatte mich gewundert..."

Er schnaubte. "Natürlich haben sie sich gewundert. Gibt es überhaupt irgendwas, was Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist, Miss Granger?" Alle Lehrer hatten stets ihre Wißbegier und ihre Intelligenz gelobt. Er hatte gedacht, sie sei lediglich belesen. Aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Das Mädchen besaß eine geradezu erschreckende Auffassungsgabe. Zumindest, was ihre ableitenden Fähigkeiten anging. Sie war immer noch unglaublich naiv, wenn es um Menschen ging.

Sie hob die Achseln. "Nun, dies hier gerade hat bewiesen, dass es zu viele Dinge gibt, die viel zu lange meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sind. Ich bin froh, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben."

Tatsache war, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, warum er das getan hatte. Vielleicht, weil sie so unglaublich penetrant war in ihrem Bemühen, alle Antworten zu finden. Es war höchst irritierend. Einen Moment lang verfielen beide in Schweigen, versunken in Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig das alles gewesen sein muß," sagte Hermine schließlich. "Was Sie durchgemacht haben, hätte einen geringeren Zauberer in die Knie gezwungen. Sie sind die stärkste Person, die ich kenne, und ich bewundere und beneide Sie gleichermaßen um diese Stärke, für diese Fähigkeit zu erdulden und weiterzumachen ohne darüber zu lamentieren. Die Opfer, die Sie gebracht haben, gingen weit über jede Art von Sühne hinaus, die Sie glaubten, leisten zu müssen, und auch weit hinaus über bloße Pflicht. Wenn es Sie und Harry nicht gegeben hätte, sähe unsere Welt heute anders aus."

Wieder war er sprachlos. Er hatte fast das Bedürfnis, in einen Spiegel zu schauen – nur um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich er war, über den sie sprach. Es war fast, als hätte sie einen Augen versüßenden Trank genommen. Das zuckerwattenfarbige Gebräu rief leicht Halluzinationen hervor, gepaart mit einem Gefühl übersteigerten Optimismus, und ließ einen überall nur Angenehmes wahrzunehmen. Es war nicht so harmlos, wie es klang. Wenn man einer Acromantula gegenüberstand, konnte es einem das Leben kosten, wenn man nur lächelnd dastand und 'guck mal, die süße Spinne!' ausrief. Aber sie konnte nicht unter Einfluß dieser Droge stehen. Es wäre ihr unmöglich gewesen, zu weinen oder wütend zu werden, und sie an diesem Abend schon beides getan.

Wie aber konnte es sein, dass sie ihn in einem solchen Licht sah – ausgerechnet eine 18-Jährige Gryffindor? Es verursachte ihm Unbehagen. Es war verrückt. Aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand, hatte sie ihn zu einer Art Held verklärt. Das war er nicht. Solchen Erwartungen würde er nie entsprechen können. Es ließ ihn sich verletzlich fühlen und brachte all seine Unsicherheiten mit Macht wieder zum Vorschein.

Sie klang beinahe – leidenschaftlich – in Bezug auf ihn, auf die Rolle, die zu spielen er gezwungen gewesen war, und darüber, wie andere ihn aufgrund dieser behandelt hatten. Es war schwer, diesen Gedanken überhaupt zu fassen. Natürlich – es war Hermione Granger, die da sprach – das Mädchen, das in seinem vierten Schuljahr eigenhändig eine revolutionäre Kampagne zu Befreiung der Hauselfen ins Leben gerufen hatte. Sie hatte sich immer schon entschieden auf die Seite der Underdogs geschlagen, auf die Seite der Unerdrückten und Mißverstandenen. Das war ein ziemlich ernüchternder Gedanke. Er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, derselben Kategorie zugeordnet zu werden wie Hauselfen, Goblins oder – Merlin verhüte! – Neville Longbottom.

"Eine sehr anrührende Analyse, Miss Granger," sagte er, bemüht, seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen und seine innere Aufruhr hinter Sarkasmus zu verbergen. "Es fehlten ein paar wichtige Fakten hier und da, aber Sie haben meinen Dank – wozu auch immer er gut sein mag. Allerdings erklärt das alles nicht Ihr Verlangen nach der Art von Intimität, die Ihr Eid beinhaltet. Für gewöhnlich drücken Menschen weder Respekt noch Bewunderung aus, indem sie sich küssen - nicht einmal Mitleid."

Hermine lächelte. Das war wirklich typisch Snape. Formell, steif, sorgsam den verehentlichen Ausdruck einer Gefühlsregung vermeidend. Es war vermutlich der Grund, warum die Menschen dachten, er sei gefühlskalt. Aber es war nichts als ein Schutzpanzer. Wie seine Kleidung, die immer ein wenig zu steif und formell war, mit den zugeknöpften Ärmeln und der hochschließenden Krawatte, und bar jeder Farbe.

Aber Hermine hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, niemals etwas allein dem Anschein nach zu beurteilen, besonders nicht die Dinge, die so auffallend offensichtlich waren, dass sie laut 'Scharade' schrien. Sie hatte lange herausgefunden, dass vieles am Verhalten von Severus Snape nichts als eine Rolle war. Und es hatte ihre Neugier geweckt über den Mann, der sich hinter der kalten und dunklen Fassade verbarg.

"Aber es ist sicher eine Art zu zeigen, dass man sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt..." sagte sie, wieder errötend.

* * *

 _Severus als Harrys inoffizieller Pate? Ich halte das nicht für gänzlich unwahrscheinlich. Ich habe mir wirklich nicht vorstellen können, daß Lily ihm nie das in verständlichem Zorn dahingesagte 'Schlammblut' verziehen hat. Sie wäre keine besonders gute Freundin gewesen._

 _Außerdem mag ich mir Dubledore nicht als gefühllosen Manipulator vorstellen, der Severus ahnungslos in seinen möglichen Tod schickte, oder nicht alles drangesetzt hat, Harrys Überleben zu sichern. Wozu sonst hat er Hermine das Buch über die Heiligtümer des Todes gegeben, wenn er nicht wollte, daß Harry Besitzer des Eldertabs und der anderen Heiligtümer wurde? Was denkt ihr?_


	4. Eine Betrachtungsweise

Er gab ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich. "Ihre Rede über Respekt, Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung war ja noch relativ überzeugend. Aber ich hoffe, Sie erwarten nicht, dass ich Ihnen glaube, Sie würden sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen! Ich bin doppelt so alt wie Sie, Mädchen, und gewiß kein Mann, nach dem sich die Frauen umdrehen. "

Severus gab sich hinsichtlich seiner äußeren Erscheinung keiner Illusionen hin. Er war in niemandes Augen ein gutaussehender Mann. Seine Nase war zu groß und darüberhinaus leicht krumm, sein Haar dünn und schnell fettend. Entgegen aller Gerüchte legte er jedoch großen Wert auf Körperhygiene; tägliches Duschen war für ihn nicht nur eine Notwendigkeit, sondern auch Entspannung. Es machte jedoch wenig Sinn, seine Waschungen vorzunehmen, bevor er Stunden über dampfenden Kesseln mit häufig übelriechenden Substanzen zubrachte.

Auch was die Pflege seiner Zähne anging, war er sehr pingelig und putzte sie regelmäßig. Aber seine selbstgebraute Zahnpaste kam nicht an gegen die Mengen an Kaffee, die er trank - und den Rotwein, den er sich abends häufiger mal gönnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mal damit auseinandersetzen, wie man den Kamillextrakt im Rezept ersetzen konnte, der zwar gut war für das Zahnfleisch, ansonsten aber eher zum Problem mit den Verfärbungen beitrug. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt die Zeit, sich um solche Luxusprobleme zu kümmern.

Einigermaßen stolz war er auf die Tatsache, daß er trotz seiner fast 40 Jahre keinen Bauchansatz hatte. Er war zwar nicht besonders muskulös oder athlethisch, aber auch nicht mehr so dünn und schlagsig wie in seiner Jugend. Seine Haut war immer schon blass gewesen, aber bedingt durch Stress und zu viel Zeit, die er in geschlossenen Räumen verbrachte, war sie auch zu fahl, und die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren ausgeprägter als es sein Alter allein rechtfertigte.

Aber er war sich auch sehr wohl bewußt, dass die Anziehungskraft eines Menschen - besonders seine sexuelle Anziehungskraft - nicht allein durch sein Äußeres bedingt wurde. Wäre dem so, würden sich vermutlich nicht allzu viele Leute fortpflanzen. Es gab andere Dinge, die Frauen anziehend fanden - Intelligenz, Humor, eine starke Persönlichkeit.

Nun, er besaß durchaus einen Sinn für Humor, allerdings war dieser eher trocken und oft sarkastisch, und sein Geisteswitz ging mit einer tiefen Verachtung für jegliche Art von Dummheit einher. Seine Bemerkungen waren oft treffend und pointiert, aber beißend und schneidend, oftmals sogar geradezu boshaft. Seine Zunge war genauso gefürchtet wie sein Zauberstab, eine perfektionierte Waffe, und sie verstand es, genau so viel Schaden anzurichten. Auf dieses Talent konnte er sich immer verlassen, was ihm innere Sicherheit gab. Er war nie gänzlich ohne Verteidigung, wie er in seiner Jugend gewesen war. Aber all das machte ihn nicht zu einer netten Person, und ganz sicher entschädigte es nicht für sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher," fügte er den Gedanken hinzu, "dass es auch nicht meine charmante Persönlichkeit oder meine freundliche Art war, die Sie angezogen hat."

Hermine mußte lachen. "Freundlich? Sicher nicht! Sarkastisch, spöttisch, manchmal sogar sadistisch. Aber nicht ohne eine gewisse Anziehungskraft." Nun war es so weit – Zeit, alles auf den Tisch zu legen. Schließlich war das der Grund, warum sie gekommen war. Ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihn zu sagen, was sie ihn wissen lassen wollte. Selbst, wenn er es benutzen würde, um sie mit seiner scharfen Zunge in Stücke zu zerlegen bis sie blutend am Boden lag.

Sie holte tief Luft und begann ihre Laudatio, die sie zugegebenerweise schon so oft in Gedanken gehalten hatte, dass ihr die Worte nun flüssig über die Lippen kamen. "Sie sind geistreich, wortgewandt und haben einen schwarzen Humor, der mir gefällt – jedenfalls wenn ich nicht gerade die Zielscheibe Ihres Spottes bin. Ich muß Ihnen vermutlich nichts über Ihre Stimme sagen, die wie flüssiges Samt klingt, selbst dann, wenn Sie davon Gebrauch machen, um zu verletzen und einzuschüchtern. Auch Ihre Körpersprache hat schon immer eine besondere Faszination auf mich ausgeübt... Die Art und Weise, wie Sie durch die Flure pirschen mit Ihren wehenden Roben und dem dramatischen Flair; wie Sie Ihre Hände bewegen, wenn Sie Zutaten für Ihre Zaubertränke zubereiten – immer geschmeidig, elegant und effizient. Oder wie Sie damals in diesem Duell Lockhart einen wohlverdienten Dämpfer verpasst haben... Ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass mir bewusst wurde, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer Sie sind. Sie haben eine derart intensive, dominierende Ausstrahlung, dass sie Menschen entweder zurückweichen läßt oder aber in Ihren Bann zieht. All das macht Sie sehr attraktiv. Vielleicht sind Sie nicht klassisch gutaussehend in der Art, die Köpfe verdreht, aber definitiv im Sinne von groß, dunkel und gefährlich..."

Sie sah, wie sich seine Augenbraue auf eine Weise hob, die Unglauben und Verärgerung ausdrückte, wobei sie keine Ahnung hatte, was Letzteres hervorgerufen haben mochte.

Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass es in seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer schon öfter vorgekommen war, das sich eine hormongesteuerte, von dunklen Liebesromanen inspirierte Hexe von seiner Todesserpersönlichkeit angezogen gefühlt hatte. Er war der jüngste Lehrer gewesen, den Hogwarts je eingestellt hatte, da er seinen Meister Dank der Unterstützung des Dunklen Lords in Rekordzeit geschafft hatte. Als er angefangen hatte zu unterrichten, war er gerade mal ein paar Jahre älter gewesen als seine Siebtklässler, und sein Aussehen - noch ungetrübt von Dauerstress und Sorgen - gefälliger.

Er hatte sämtliche Annäherungsversuche, vom schüchteren Flirten bis hin zu eindeutigen, unmoralischen Angeboten, scharf zurückgewiesen, und er hatte sich nie vorgemacht, dass sie ohne Hintergedanken erfolgt wären. Aber die Musterschülerin, die ihm nun in nervöser Verlegenheit und mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht gegenübersaß, hatte es nicht nötig, ihre Noten zu pushen.

"Ist es das, was Sie in mir sehen, Miss Granger?" fragte er abfällig. "Ein Todesser und Spion, ein mächtiger Zauberer, versiert in den Dunklen Künsten?" Er war sich der Tatsache völlig bewusst, dass er auf eine bestimmte Art von Frauen eine gewisse Faszination ausübte. Frauen, die sich zu seiner dunklen Seite hingezogen fühlten, die eine verdrehte Art von Nervenkitzel empfanden, wenn sie im Bett genauso behandelt wurden, wie er mit Leuten außerhalb des Schlafzimmers umsprang. Es war nicht Behutsamkeit, die sie suchten, Zärtlichkeit oder innige Gefühle.

Wenn es sich nicht um Schülerinnen handelte, hatte er den Avancen dieser Frauen gerne nachgegeben und sich ihrer Faszination bedient solange sie anhielt, da es das einzige schien, wozu sie ihn fähig hielten. Aber es war nur eine weitere Rolle, die er gespielt hatte, und manchmal hatte er sich dafür verabscheut. Die Vorstellung, dass diese besondere Gryffindor-Hexe auch eine jener Frauen sein könnte, stieß ihn ab.

"Hoffen Sie, das Biest zu zähmen – einen Mann mit einer dunklen Seele, der in seinem Leben mehr Abscheulichkeiten begangen hat, als Sie sich vorstellen können?" fragte er mit samtiger, aber bedrohlich klingender Stimme, als wolle er ihr eine Kostprobe geben von eben jener reizvollen Mischung aus Sinnlichkeit und Gefährlichkeit. "Ist es die Dunkelheit in mir, die Sie anzieht? Reizt Sie der Gedanken, sich in Gefahr zu begeben?"

"Nein!" protestierte sie, ein wenig zu hastig, bevor sie den Blick abwandte und abschwächte: "Oder vielleicht doch, ein bißchen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, offenbar peinlich berührt. "Was Sie Ihre Dunkelheit nennen mag durchaus ein Teil ihrer Anziehungskraft sein, das will ich nicht bestreiten, aber..." Sie suchte händeringend nach den richtigen Worten, die ihn verstehen lassen würden – die ihm sagen würden, was sie wahrnahm, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Es war offenbar nicht das, was er selbst in sich sah. Er schien sich selbst nicht besonders zu mögen, trotz all dessen, was er erreicht hatte, trotz seiner Macht und der Stärke, die er ausstrahlte. Sie konnte darunter seine Selbstzweifel erahnen, und sie fühlte eine Welle der Zuneigung für diesen immens komplexen Mann in sich aufsteigen.

"Sie sind wirklich sehr gut darin, niemanden merken zu lassen, dass unter Ihrem stacheligen Schutzpanzer auch nur ein Mensch steckt. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich mich von Ihnen angezogen fühle, fühle ich mich doch auch häufig von Ihnen eingeschüchtert, so dass ich nicht so einfach zwischen Ihrer Todesserpersönlichkeit und dem Mann, von dem ich weiß, dass er auch irgendwo dahinter steckt, unterscheiden kann. Allein die Tatsache, dass Sie mir gegenüber eine Autoritätsperson sind, gibt Ihnen die Möglichkeit, mir das Leben schwer zu machen und mir Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten. Und da ich, wie Sie offenbar bemerkt haben, mir oft nicht sehnlicher wünsche als Ihre Anerkennung, haben Sie auch die Macht, mich zu verletzen. Aber ich würde Ihnen ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertrauen."

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie spontan die Hand ausgestreckt und über die Seine gelegt, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ruhte. Er verspannte sich augenblicklich, und einen Moment lang dachte sie, er würde sie zurückziehen. Aber er tat es nicht, obwohl sein alarmierter Blick verriet, dass er auf der Hut war.

"Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Professor, ich weiß das," sagte sie mit von Herzen kommender Aufrichtigkeit. "Sie haben es bewiesen, wieder und wieder. Ich würde mich niemals zu Ihnen hingezogen fühlen, wenn Sie ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy wären. Er ist durch und durch dunkel."

"Das bin ich ebenfalls. Machen Sie sich nichts vor."

"Nein." Sie schüttelte in voller Überzeugung den Kopf. "Die Dunkelheit, die Sie umgibt, ist nicht die Art von Dunkelheit, die Böses verbirgt."

"Versuchen Sie sich nun in Muggelpsychologie? Was wissen Sie schon über mich?" Er zog seine Hand zurück und faltete die Arme über der Brust, seine Rüstung wieder intakt. "Aber bitte – erleuchten Sie mich! Was ist Ihre Theorie über meine Dunkelheit?"

Seine Abwehrhaltung ließ sie einen Moment verstummen. Sie war viel zu weit in seinen Intimsphäre eingedrungen, und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht behagte. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen meine Gedanken dazu mit Ihnen teilen sollte," sagte sie zögerlich. "Sie haben Recht. Es ist anmaßend."

"Nein, Miss Granger – ich bestehe darauf! Ich denke, ich sollte wissen, was Sie über die Person denken, die Sie zu küssen hoffen."

"Nun, in dem Fall... Ich denke, dass Ihre Dunkelheit nichts anderes als Traurigkeit ist, gepaart mit Trauer, Schuldgefühlen und Einsamkeit. Sie haben Harrys Mutter geliebt und sie zweimal verloren – das erste Mal, als Sie ihre Freundschaft verloren, und ein zweites Mal, als sie starb, gerade, nachdem sie ihrer Freundschaft wiedererlangt hatten. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie sich deswegen schuldig fühlen, obwohl es ebenso offensichtlich ist, dass sie für diesen Verlust keine Verantwortung tragen."

"Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich bin mir über meine Versäumnisse und meine Fehler sehr wohl bewusst. Ich habe sie ein Schlammblut genannt. Ich habe mich Leuten angeschlossen, die meinten, sie sei nicht mehr wert als der Dreck unter ihren Füßen. Ich habe unwissentlich dem Dunklen Lord Beihilfe zu ihrer Ermordung geleistet, als ich ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Und ich war nicht im Stande, ihren Tod zu verhindern."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben im Zorn etwas Dummes gesagt, als sie verletzt waren, so, wie wir alle es hin- und wieder tun," sagte sie sanft, aber bestimmt. "Und Sie haben sich dafür entschuldigt. Dennoch hat sie entschieden, Ihnen nicht zu vergeben. Das war ihre Verantwortung. Ja, Sie haben sich den Todessern angeschlossen, und das war ein schwerer Fehler, aber Sie haben sich wieder dem Licht zugewandt und Voldemorts Organisation von innen bekämpft. Sie haben nicht gewußt, dass sich die Prophezeiung auf Lilys ungeborenes Kind bezog. Es war Pettigrew, der die Potters verraten hat, nicht Sie. Ich glaube sofort, dass Sie schnell Verantwortung für Dinge übernehmen, die gar nicht oder nur zum Teil Ihre Schuld sind. Sie sind ein nachtragender, ungnädiger Mann wenn es um Ihre Schüler geht, Professor. Es überrascht nicht, dass Sie ähnlich unerbittlich mit sich selbst sind."

Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, so war er doch insgeheim beeindruckt. Ihre Charakteranalyse war absolut zutreffend. Für ein so junges Mädchen hatte sie einen erstaunlichen, wenn auch sehr beängstigenden Einblick in seine Psyche gewonnen.

"Sie scheinen meinen Handlungen und den möglichen, zugrundeliegenden Gründen sehr viele Gedanken gewidmet zu haben..." kommentierte er, während er noch einen Schluck seines Tees trank und darüber nachsann, was für ein Mysterium Hermine Granger war. Sie mußte ihn sehr lange und eingehend beobachtet haben, um zu ihren Einsichten zu kommen. Seit wann? Und vor allem – warum?

"Nun, ich denke, das macht man üblicherweise, wenn man für jemanden schwärmt."

Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee. Wenn das nicht ein ernüchternder Gedanke war! "Schwärmt, Miss Granger? Habe ich es irgendwie fertiggebracht, Lockhart in ihrer Zuneigung zu ersetzen?"

Sie erröte wieder, viel stärker als zuvor. "Erinnern Sie mich bloß nicht daran! Und bitte vergleichen Sie sich nicht mit Lockhart!"

"Das haben Sie soeben getan, als Sie andeuteten, dass Sie schwärmerische Gefühl für mich empfinden," stellte er richtig. Er war nicht wirklich geschmeichelt von dem, was sie vermutlich als Kompliment gemeint hatte. Eine Schwärmerei war nichts als Vernarrtheit in eine Person, die man nicht wirklich kannte. Es war kindisch und unreif.

"Dann war 'schwärmerisch' war wohl das falsche Wort," räumte sie ein. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich jemals so dumm war, Lockhart anzuhimmeln! Er war so ein betrügerischer Aufschneider!"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass die Gefühle, die Sie für mich hegen, für andere nachvollziehbarer wären. Ganz im Gegenteil." Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die man über ihn sagen konnte, aber nicht, dass er sich irgendwelchen Illusionen hingab, was seine Person anbelangte.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Behauptung noch stimmte. Er hatte sich verändert, seit dem Krieg. Gewiß, er war noch immer bissig und der strengste Lehrer der Schule, der seine Schüler mit harscher Kritik, Sarkasmus und überzogenem Abzug von Hauspunkten unter Kontrolle hielt. Aber seit Ende des Krieges wurden Beleidigungen gleichmäßig an Schüler aller Häuser verteilt und hatten zumindest ein klein wenig an Schärfe verloren. Tatsächlich fand Hermine sie oft ziemlich geistreich. Alles in allem schien sein Auftreten eher der Macht der Gewohnheit zu entspringen, als dass es ein Ergebnis von Stress, Ärger und Verspannungen war.

Mit dem Fall von Voldemort mußte eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern gefallen sein. Er war nun wieder sein eigener Herr, befreit von den Eiden, die er geleistet hatte, dem Dunklen Mal, das ihn kontrolliert hatte und der Schuld, die er viel zu lange getragen hatte. Sein Name war reingewaschen und ein Merlin-Verdienstorden hatte die öffentliche Meinung zu seinen Gunsten gedreht. Er konnte nun sein Leben gestalten, wie immer er wollte. Die langwierige Behandlung, der er sich hatte unterziehen müssen, um die Nachwirkungen von Naginis Gift in den Griff zu bekommen, schien mehr als nur die drängendsten Verletzungen geheilt zu haben. Er sah gesünder aus als vorher – anscheinend hatte die lange Rekonvaleszenz ihm sehr gut getan. Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren richtig zur Ruhe gefunden hatte.

All dies zusammen hatte die Stress- und Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht geglättet, und ließ ihn um Jahre jünger aussehen. Sein neuer Haarschnitt trug ebenfalls zu diesem Gesamteindruck bei. Gerüchten zufolge hatte er aufgrund der Behandlung zunächst alle seine Haare verloren. Ob das nun stimmte oder ob er es sich einfach nur hatte schneiden lassen – sein Haar war nun deutlich kürzer und nicht länger strähnig. Tatsächlich erinnerte der 'neue' Snape Hermine stark an den Muggel-Schauspieler, der den Part von Mr. Darcy in einer der Jane Austen Verfilmungen gespielt hatte. Er ließ sie sogar Ähnlichkeiten mit dem unnahbaren Mr. Darcy selbst erkennen, was in ihren Augen ein zusätzlicher Bonus war. Er hatte noch immer die vornehme Blässe, die vermutlich daher rührte, dass er zu viel Zeit im Kerker verbrachte. Aber sein heller Teint passte gut zu seinem nachtschwarzen Haar und den dunklen Augen, und selbst die auffällige Nase, buchstäblich sein hervorstechendstes Gesichtsmerkmal, verlieh seinen Zügen allenfalls Charakter.

"Ich glaube, Sie stellen Ihr Licht allzusehr unter den Scheffel, Professor. Was macht es schon, wenn jemand nicht den konventionellen Schönheitsmerkmalen entspricht? Er kann sehr wohl verborgene Vorzüge haben." Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und in ihrer Stimme lag Verärgerung und Herausforderung als sie hinzufügte: "Ich hasse es, wenn Leute einem vorschreiben, wie man sich anzuziehen hat oder wie man seine Haar stylen soll, oder wen oder was man mögen oder ablehnen soll. Wer nicht in Linie ist, wird schräg von der Seite angeschaut und ausgeschlossen. Sie beurteilen Menschen allein dem Aussehen nach, und machen sich gar nicht die Mühe herauszufinden, was in ihnen steckt. Was ist so falsch daran, wenn man ein Buch oder eine vernünftige Unterhaltung Rumgeknutsche in den Fluren vorzieht?"

Er hob die Braue. "Sie sehen mich verwirrt, Miss Granger. Reden wir noch immer von mir?"

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sich ihren spröden Zaubertränkelehrer knutschend in den Fluren vorstellte. Nicht, dass sie Probleme hatte, ihn sich in einer leidenschaftlichen Situation vorzustellen... sie hatte nur den starken Verdacht, dass 'Knutschen' es nicht annähernd beschreiben würde, und dass es ganz sicher nicht in den Fluren passieren würde. Nicht mit einem Mann, der es als unziemlich erachtete, in der Öffentlichkeit auch nur zu lächeln.

"Wohl nicht ausschließlich," gestand sie ein. "Wir sitzen da im gleichen Boot, würde ich sagen. Leute beurteilen uns aufgrund von oberflächlichen Eindrücken und sortieren uns in hübsche, kleine Schubladen. Auf Ihrer steht 'Fledermaus', auf meiner 'Bücherwurm". Meine Klassenkameraden denken, ich sei zu analytisch, zu spröde und zu verklemmt um irgendwas anderes zu sein.

"Was, zum Beispiel?" fragte er, und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie den Leuten nicht Unrecht tat. Es gab eine Reihe anderer Adjektive, die ihm in den Sinn kämen, wenn er sie beschreiben müsste...

"Wie emotional, leidenschaftlich, begehrenswert."

Ja, diese vermutlich auch.

Bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte er vermutet, dass sie auf Komplimente aus war. Aber nicht bei Hermine Granger. Sie war ihm nie als besonders eitel aufgefallen, sondern als sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters lag. Nicht, dass sie nicht auf ihre Art schön wäre. Sie war zu einer bemerkenswert attraktiven jungen Frau herangewachsen, mit ihrem unzähmbaren Haar und den warmen Augen. Sie mußte doch wissen, dass die Jungen ihres Alters schlichtweg nur von ihrem Intellekt und ihrer Reife eingeschüchtert waren und lediglich ihr Selbstwertgefühl schützten, indem sie mit den haarsträubendsten Begründungen Desinteresse vorschoben. Aber die Bitterkeit und der Schmerz in ihrer Erklärung war nicht zu überhören gewesen, was ihn sich wundern ließ...

"Ist das der Grund, warum Sie versprachen, mich um einen Kuss zu bitten? Haben Sie Zweifel daran, dass Männer Sie... küssenwert finden würden?"

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er dieses Wort tatsächlich benutzt hatte, noch weniger, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber er wollte der Sache wirklich gerne auf den Grund gehen und herausfinden, ob ihre Unsicherheit tiefer reichte, als er angenommen hatte.

"Nicht wirklich." Sie errötete tief. "Es ist nicht so, als ob ich nie geküsst worden wäre, Professor." Gott im Himmel – nicht, dass er meinte, sie wäre auf eine solche Mitleidsgeste aus! "Es ist nur so, dass... also, früheren Experimenten in diesem Gebiet nach zu urteilen kann ich nicht ausschließen, dass manche Annahmen über mich vielleicht doch zutreffen könnten, und das ging mir wohl im Kopf rum."

Dem Mann, von dem sie sich gerne küssen lassen wollte, zu sagen, dass sie möglicherweise frigide war, war vermutlich nicht die beste Herangehensweise. Es sei denn, er hätte eine Art Heldenkomplex, was sicher nicht der Fall war. Auch war er kein hormongesteuerter Teenager der das Bedürfnis verspürte, ständig seine sexuelle Potenz unter Beweis stellen zu müssen. Aber trotz der Peinlichkeit hatte sie hatte nicht gezögert, seine Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Sie war ihm gegenüber bislang nichts als aufrichtig gewesen, und sie beabsichtigte, es auch zu bleiben.

Er empfand gleichermaßen Erleichterung wie Verwunderung. "Warum? Weil Mr. Weasleys Bemühungen es nicht vermochten, Leidenschaft in Ihnen zu wecken?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Er ist ein unreifer, heranwachsender Junge, dessen Hirn in dieser Phase seiner Entwicklung in was immer am Ende dabei herauskommen mag, leider wesentlich kleiner ist als seine Libido. Es ist, in seinem Alter, ein ziemlich verbreitetes Phänomen, fürchte ich. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Sie sich die Schuld für seine Unzulänglichkeiten anlasten."

"Nun, zum einen hat sich Lavender nie beschwert..."

Miss Brown – natürlich! Und hier war ein weiteres, lebendes Beispiel für die Tatsache, dass Hirn- und andere Körperfunktionen sich nicht immer mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit entwickelten, und bedauerlicherweise in einigen Fällen auch nie den gleichen Reifegrad erreichten. Für Miss Brown hegte er nicht besonders viel Hoffnung in dieser Hinsicht. "Muss ich das wirklich kommentieren, Miss Granger? Lassen Sie uns einfach festhalten, dass Miss Brown und Mr. Weasley einander perfekt ergänzen. Sie jedoch waren eindeutig die Falsche für ihn."

Sie gab ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. "Da Sie sich nie bemüht haben, mit Ihrer geringschätzigen Meinung über Ron hinter dem Berg zu halten, sollte ich das vermutlich nicht als Beleidigung auffassen."

Er warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. "Seien Sie nicht albern! Mr. Weasley ist ein Dummkopf. Er wäre nicht in der Lage, Ihre verborgenen Vorzüge zu erkennen, selbst wenn Sie ihm ins Gesicht sprängen."

Hermines Mund verharrte einen Moment lang in einem schweigenden 'Oh'. So verschwurbelt die Aussage auch gewesen war, sie war sich sicher, dass Severus Snape ihr soeben ein wirklich nettes Kompliment gemacht hatte. Sie wünschte nur, sie wüßte, was er für ihre verborgenen Vorzüge hielt.

"Nur, um bei dieser Analyse keine Fehler zu machen: Waren Ihre – Versuche – mit Mr. Weasley die einzige Grundlage für Ihre Hypothese, Miss Granger?"

Wieder mußte sie kämpfen, um nicht ihre Überraschung zu zeigen. Ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor erkundigte sich gerade nicht wirklich subtil nach dem Stand ihrer sexuellen Erfahrungen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung...

"Nun, da war noch dieser Moment mit Viktor Krum im vierten Jahr," räumte sie bereitwillig ein. "Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das zählt."

"Warum sollte es nicht zählen?"

"Weil ich von Anfang an gar nichts von ihm wollte und ihn auch nicht sonderlich attraktiv fand. Ich wollte Ron damals einfach nur beweisen, dass ich in Wahrheit ein Mädchen war, und ihn wissen lassen, dass andere dies auch bemerkt hatten."

"Ich verstehe," sagte er, mehr denn je überzeugt, dass Weasley ein Idiot war. Als wäre ihre Weiblichkeit nicht unbestreitbar gewesen auch bevor sie sich so in Schale geschmissen hatte, dass diese Tatsache auch dem größten Ignoranten ins Augen stechen musste. "Sie sind sich aber schon darüber im Klaren, dass es keine wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise ist, eine Theorie auf der Grundlage von ein oder zwei Experimenten zu formulieren..."

"Ich weiß. Was wohl auch ein Grund dafür war, warum ich Sie bitten wollte, mich zu küssen, falls ich den Krieg überlebte."

Es ergab keinen Sinn. "Warum mich – die Person, von der Sie annahmen, dass sie unter den gleichen Beschränkungen litt?" fragte er. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass man ihn als kalt und gefühllos wahrnahm, und warum sollten das auch anders sein? Er war außerordentlich gut darin geworden, ungewollte Emotionen zu unterdrücken und mithilfe seiner Okklumentik in den Tiefen seines Bewußtseins vergraben. Gefühle zu zeigen war ein sicherer Weg, sich in Teufels Küche zu bringen.

"Ich habe Sie niemals für leidenschaftslos gehalten!" protestierte Hermine. "Es war nur das, was die meisten Schüler dachten. Ich glaubte immer, dass sie falsch lagen."

"Noch einmal: Auf Basis welcher Fakten, Miss Granger?"

"Weil Sie so viel Leidenschaft in sich haben – das ist doch offensichtlich!" erklärte das unbegreifliche Mädchen. "Ihre Leidenschaft für die Zaubertränkekunst, zum Beispiel. Ich bin jedesmal völlig gefangen genommen, wenn ich Sie darüber referieren höre, oder wenn ich Ihnen beim Zaubertrankbrauen zuschaue."

"Das ist kaum vergleichbar."

"Doch, das ist es! Es geht um Hingabe, darum, etwas zu tun, was man offensichtlich liebt, darum, einer Sache Aufmerksamkeit, Zuwendung und Mühe angedeihen zu lassen und ihr zu erlauben, einem 'den Kopf zu verhexen und die Sinne zu betören', wie Sie es in unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde so wortgewand formuliert haben."

"Wenn das so ist, müssen Sie sich wohl keine Gedanken machen, denn Ihre Liebe zu Büchern und der Aneignung von Wissen scheint mir ganz das Gleiche zu sein. Vielleicht hätten Sie es vermocht, Ihre Hausarbeiten auf die verlangte Länge Pergament zu beschränken, wenn Sie nicht gar so viel Leidenschaft in Ihre Aufgabe investiert hätten."

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie glaubte, eine Spur von Belustigung in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er einen Punkt. Sie hatte offenbar Enthusiasmus mit Leidenschaft verwechselt. "Sie haben Recht," stimmte sie ihm zu. "Es ist eine andere Art von Leidenschaft. Aber nehmen wir Ihre Liebe zu Lily..."

"Es war keine leidenschaftliche Liebe," unterbrach er. "Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits geklärt."

"Nichtsdestotrotz war es Hingabe. Ein Mann ohne Leidenschaft hätte niemals so viel von sich selbst geben können, hätte nie so viele Opfer erbracht und die Selbstverpflichtung gegenüber einer anderen Person zu seinen Lebenszweck gemacht."

"Haben Sie sich nicht in der gleichen Weise Potter gewidmet? Haben Sie nicht Opfer gebracht für die Sie teuer bezahlt haben? Inwiefern ist Ihre Hingabe für Ihren Freund eine ander? Wir haben nie etwas dafür zurückbekommen, nicht wahr? Nicht mal ein Danke, was mich wundern lässt, ob wir es Hingabe nennen sollen, Leidenshaft oder nicht eher Idiotie."

"Es war das einzig Richtige!" widersprach sie heftig. "Und im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Annahme hat Harry mir sehr wohl gedankt. Er hat mir seine Freundschaft gegeben. Und er wäre in Malfoy Manor gestorben um mich zu retten, wenn er die Chance gehabt hätte, und ich hätte es genauso getan! Er hat sich meine Loyalität und Hingabe mehr als verdient!"

"Sie sind davon leidenschaftlich überzeugt, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit einen selbstzufriedenen, feixenden Lächeln.

"Das tue ich..." sagte sie verwundert. Sie hatte das nie aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet. Ein verstehendes Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht. "Danke!"

"Wofür?" fragte er, Unverständnis heuchelnd. "Ich gebe lediglich Ihrem Wunsch nach, eine Diskussion über Leidenschaft zu führen, und mache mir dabei das Vergnügen, Ihre Argumente zu widerlegen." Er war definitiv nicht darum bemüht, das Selbstwertgefühl einer Gryffindor aufzupolieren! Sicher, es war spät und er verspürte eine gewisse Milde und Nachgiebigkeit, nachdem sein Ego auf eine bisher nie dagewesene Weise gestreichelt worden war. Aber er hätschelte seine Schüler nicht, niemals. Und die Unsicherheiten anderer Leute kümmerten ihn auch nicht. Er hatte selbst genug davon.

"Nein." Sie lächelte dieses sanfte Lächeln, das es irgendwie schaffte, etwas in ihm zum Schmelzen zu bringen. "Sie tun, was Sie so oft tun: Unauffällig nett sein und hoffen, dass niemand es mitbekommt."

Ihr meistgehasster Professor war dabei nicht immer so erfolgreich, wie er zu sein glaubte. Sie hatte es mitbekommen. Ungeachtet seiner gemeinen Bemerkungen und dem übertriebenen Abzug von Hauspunkten – die Noten, die sie am Ende des Schuljahres für ihre Braukünste bekamen, waren immer streng, aber fair. Und egal wie viele Punkte er ungerechtfertigterweise von Gryffindor in seinen Unterrichtsstunden abzog – irgendwie schienen sich diese Verluste innerhalb eines Tages auf wundersame Weise wieder auszugleichen.

Auch davon schien nie jemand Notiz genommen zu haben. Aber sie war mißtrauisch geworden und hatte daher einen Monat lang das Punkteglas sehr aufmerksam beobachtet und eine eigene Statistik über die Hauspunkte geführt. Und hatte festgestellt, dass die empörendesten Punktverluste, die Gryffindor in seinem Unterricht hinnehmen mußte – wie zum Beispiel für Niesen oder das zu ausführliche Beantworten einer Frage – sich seltsamerweise nie im Stundenglas niederschlugen. Snape mußte heimlich Punkte vergeben haben um jene zu ersetzen, die er zuvor aus purer Gemeinheit abgezogen hatte. Sicher, er war dennoch voreingenommen und bevorzugte sein eigenes Haus wann immer möglich – aber nicht mehr, als die meisten anderen Lehrer auch.

"Und Sie denken, Sie zu küssen könnte in die selbe Kategorie ziemlich pathologischen Verhaltens fallen?" wollte er wissen. In dem Fall verlangte sein 'unauffälliges Nettsein' eine gewaltiges Maß an Diskretion. Er müßte darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihren Mund fest geschlossen halten würde – nicht unbedingt während des Kusses, aber hinterher. Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären. Worüber dachte er da überhaupt nach? Sie hatte so vieles vom schlammigen Grund seines Bewußtseins aufgewühlt, dass sein Urteilsvermögen getrübt war und die Vorstellung, sie zu küssen, plötzlich nicht mehr so lächerlich erschien wie in dem Moment, als sie das Thema aufgebracht hatte. Wenn er sie so ansah, wie sie nervös an ihrer Unterlippe nagte, mußte er feststellen, dass er die Idee sogar reizvoll fand.

"Ich würde es mir wünschen, aber..." Sie seufzte. "Es ist nicht so wichtig. Wie ich schon sagte, es ging nicht so sehr um den Kuss an sich als vielmehr darum, diese Unterhaltung zu führen: Ihnen zu sagen, was ich empfinde, Ihnen zu danken für alles, was Sie für uns getan haben und Sie um Verzeihung zu bitten dafür, dass ich Sie im Stich gelassen habe. Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie jetzt nicht schlecht von mir denken, nun, da Sie wissen..."

"Das tue ich nicht, Miss Granger."

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich. "Danke, Sir. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nie besonders gut leiden konnten, aber ich hätte es schrecklich gefunden, wenn Sie nun..."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Es stimmt nicht, dass ich Sie nie leiden konnte. Warum glauben Sie das?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn verwundert an. "Nun, es war sicher kein Geheimnis dass Sie für Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und für die Freunde von Harry Potter im Besonderen nicht allzu viel übrig hatten. Und sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, das wäre alles nur Show gewesen, denn das würde ich nicht glauben."

In seinem Grinsen lag ausnahmsweise keine Spur von Böswille. "In der Tat. Ich habe die Tendenz, nachtragend zu sein. Und aus diesem Grund habe ich Harry Potter tatsächlich nie leiden können. Dennoch habe ich Sie nie aufgrund der Leute, mit denen Sie Umgang pflegten, verurteilt. Sie haben es schon ganz alleine fertig gebracht, mich zu verstimmen."

Es war kein Biss in seinem Kommentar. Hermine glaubte, darin sogar einen Hauch verborgenen Amüsements zu erkennen. "War es mein dauerhaft in der Luft winkender Finger, die überlangen Essays oder das Wiedererbrechen von Dingen, die ich in einem Buch gelesen hatte, die Sie am meisten verabscheut haben? Oder waren es eher meine erfolglosen Versuche, mich Ihnen zu beweisen? Es sei denn, es war einfach die Tatsache, dass ich so ein unterträgliches Fräulein Neunmalklug war..."

"Ein bißchen von alledem," sagte er, ihre Worte vom Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung wiederholend. "Abgesehen vom Fräulein Neunmalklug."

Das schien sie zu verwirren. "Warum haben sie mich dann ständig in dieser Form beleidigt?"

Er zog in unnachahmlicher Art seine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer sagt denn, dass es eine Beleidigung war?"

* * *

Alan Rickman hat bedauerlicherweise nie die Rolle von Mr. Darcy gespielt. Hier war mein Wunsch Vater des Gedankens. Aber er war dafür ein sehr beeindruckender Colonel Brandon in der Austen-Verfilmung von "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit", die ich ich allen empfehle, die Alan Rickman mögen. :)


	5. Eine Gewissensentscheidung

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen komplette Verständnislosigkeit geschrieben stand.

"Oh, kommen Sie, Granger," sagte er, und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er sie so zwanglos ansprach. "Sie sind doch eine kluge Hexe. Ich dachte, Sie hätten es inzwischen herausgefunden. Sie sind strebsam und fleißig, und gehen mit Ihren Arbeiten immer weit über das hinaus, was gefordert war. Sie können sich in Büchern verlieren, sind immer auf der Suche nach Wissen, das Sie aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm. Niemand versteht Ihre Faszination für das Lernen, diesem Bedürfnis, es nicht bloß gut, sondern perfekt zu machen. Können Sie sich nicht denken, an wen Sie mich erinnert haben?

"An Sie..." stieß sie überrascht hervor.

"In der Tat. Wie konnte ich an Ihrer Bereitwilligkeit, zuzuhören und zu lernen etwas auszusetzen haben, wenn die meisten meiner Schüler entweder völlig ignorant, oder aber zu faul und zu eingebildet sind, um die Chance zu ergreifen, etwas Wertvolles zu lernen? Kein Wunder, dass Sie besser waren jeder einzelne von ihnen."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, in ein Paralleluniversum katapultiert worden zu sein. War das wirklich Professor Snape – der Lehrer, der niemals eindeutige Komplimente machte, nicht mal seinen Slytherins – der gerade ein Loblied auf sie sang? Hatte er wirklich all die Jahre in Wahrheit das über sie gedacht? Es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

"Was ich nicht ausstehen konnte," setzte er hinzu, "war Ihr bedauerliches Beharren, Ihr Wissen zu jeder Gelegenheit und in so schmerzhaft aufdringlicher Weise zur Schau zu stellen. Wären Sie etwas diskreter gewesen, wie ich Ihnen oftmals versucht habe, nahezulegen, hätte es Sie weniger stark ins Rampenlicht gerückt und mein Verhalten weniger unter Beobachtung gestellt. Ich konnte Sie in einer Klasse voller Todesserkinder wohl kaum zu Ihren Leistungen beglückwünschen, oder? Lucius Malfoy lag mir sowieso ständig in den Ohren, weil Sie meist bessere Noten bekamen als Draco. Ich hatte Mühe, es vor ihm zu rechtfertigen."

"Sie mußten meine Leistungen vor den Malfoys rechtfertigen?" Das wäre ihr ehrlich nie in den Sinn gekommen. Sie war möglicherweise viel zu gryffindor-gradlinig, und hatte so gut wie gar kein Verständnis von den Machtspielen und Intrigen der Slytherins.

"Allerdings," bestätigte er und verzog das Gesicht. "Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Auge auf Dracos härteste Konkurrenz behalten wollte, war Lucius im Schulrat, und der Dunkle Lord erwartete, dass seine Berichte die Ideologie der Reinblüterüberlegenheit widerspiegelten. Zuzugeben, dass eine Muggelgeborene selbst den klügsten Slytherin in den Schatten stellte, war nicht empfehlenswert ohne gleichzeitig eine einleuchtende Erklärung dafür parat zu haben."

"Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?"

Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen. "Ich habe Lucius gesagt, dass Sie sich Ihre 'E's" auf die harte Tour erarbeitet haben – mit der Erfüllung nicht lernplangemäßer Extraaufgaben." Sein bedeutungsschwangerer Blick ließ sie ahnen, auf was für eine Art von Extraaufgaben er damit angespielte. Sie keuchte überrascht auf.

"Sie haben ihm gesagt, dass Sie mir bessere Noten gaben, weil ich Ihnen im Gegenzug sexuell gefällig war?" Hermine war schockiert. Dann verwirrt. Und schließlich seltsam angeregt von der Vorstellung, dass das Objekt ihre heimlichen Begierde, wenngleich aus zweifelhaften Gründen, völlig unangemessene Gedanken über sie gehegt hatte.

"Ja." Den Blick angespannt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet versuchte er, ihre Reaktion zu deuten. Er konnte sehen, dass sie überrascht war, leicht konsterniert und auch etwas peinlich berührt. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung konnte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Entrüstung erkennen. Selbst, wenn er das Geständnis ihres seltsamen und fehlgeleiteten sich-zu-ihm-hingezogen-Fühlens mal außen vorließ, wäre das die normale Reaktion gewesen. Aber ihren rosigen Wangen, ihren geweiteten Augen und der leichten Beschleunigung ihres Atems nach zu schließen... Merlin! Der Zaubertränkemeister veränderte seine Sitzposition. Die junge Hexe war eine echte Bedrohung für seinen normal nüchternen Geisteszustand. "Malfoy glaubte, dass ich meine Autorität gegenüber alle Muggelgeborenen in der Form mißbraucht habe," fügte er hinzu, nicht sicher, ob es die Sache verbesserte oder noch schlimmer machte. "Es diente auch als Erklärung für meinen Widerwillen, an gewissen – Zerstreuungen – teilzunehmen."

Hermine zog es vor, nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Art von Aktivitäten er meinte, aber der Verdacht stand ihr vermutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, ich rede nicht von ausschweifenden Orgien und Gruppenververgewaltigungen von Muggel-Jungfrauen, was ja angeblich eine der Hauptbeschäftigungen von Todessern war. Das ist völliger Blödsinn. Die gute Seite war sich anscheinend auch nicht zu schade, Horrorgeschichten zu Propagandazwecken zu verbreiten. Aber es gab häufige, soziale Zusammenkünfte, an denen Todesser beiderlei Geschlechts teilnahmen, die vor allem einem Zweck dienten: Die bestehende Hackordnung neu auszufechten. Es gab sehr viel Mißtrauen und Ränke unter Voldemorts Anhängern. Um innerhalb der Hierarchie eine höhere Stellung zu erlangen, war es sinnvoll, Allianzen zu formen – sie es durch Speichelleckerei, Bestechung oder sexuelle Gefälligkeiten. Ich zog es vor, so oft wie möglich durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen."

"Oh, dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich auf diese Weise die Ungelegenheiten, die ich Ihnen während des Unterrichts bereitet habe, wieder gutmachen konnte," kommentierte sie trocken, aber heimlich erleichtert, dass die Horrorgeschichten, die man sich erzählt hatte, nicht alle wahr waren. Von seiner ungewohnten Zugänglichkeit ermutigt fügte sie verwegen hinzu: "Das heißt... sofern ich es tatsächlich gut gemacht habe?"

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, überrascht von ihrer Keckheit. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihn einmal eine Schülerinnen aufziehen oder ihm gegenüber sexuelle Anspielungen machen würde – ganz sicher nicht sie. "Sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen, Miss Granger," stimmte er zu, und trieb das Ganze damit deutlich weiter, als er sollte. Aber zum Kuckuck, diese ganze Unterhaltung hatte schon lange allen Anschein von Schicklichkeit verloren, und es war zu spät, daran jetzt noch etwas ändern zu wollen.

Sie schaute gespielt enttäuscht drein. "Das hätte ich mir denken können..." grummelte sie. "Sie vergeben wirklich niemals ein 'Ohnegleichen', nicht wahr?"

Diesmal mußte er sich tatsächlich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie war wirklich sauer, weil er ihr beharrlich die Note verweigert hatte, auf die sie ausgewesen war. Aber ein 'O' – das hätte er nicht rechtfertigen können. Nicht, ohne Malfoy eine detaillierte Beschreibung jedes entwürdigenden Aktes zu geben, den sie angeblich auf sich genommen hatte um die Bestnote zu bekommen. Und damit hätte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie zu beschmutzen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient.

"Nun, es sieht so auch, als müßte ich eine meiner Hypothesen ändern..." sagte Hermine, und klang resigniert. "Ich bin doch die einzige, die die Leute für einen leidenschaftslosen, prüden Bücherwurm halten. Sie haben offenbar einen ganz andern Ruf unter Ihren Kollegen." In dem Moment, als die Worte aus ihren Mund heraus waren, bereute Hermine sie bereits und hätte sie am liebsten zurückgenommen. Sie hatte eine halb scherzhafte Bemerkung auf ihre eigenen Kosten machen wollen, aber vermutlich fand er keinerlei Humor darin, dass die Todesser glaubten, er würde sich seinen Schülerinnen in unsittlicher Art und Weise aufdrängen. Severus Snape, das wußte sie mit Sicherheit, war ein Mann, der seine Ehre über alles schätzte. Und es mußte schwer genug für ihn gewesen sein, sie zu wahren, bei all dem, was er für 'das übergeordneten Wohl' hatte tun müssen.

"Ja, man hält mich für einen lüsternen Pädophilen, der die muggelgeborenen Kinder in seiner Obhut sexuell mißbraucht," bestätigte er sarkastisch. Man hatte ihn Verräter und Mörder genannt, und ihn der unfairen Bevorzugung von Todesserkindern bezichtigt – und all das hatte auch gestimmt. Das einzige, was er sich immer bewahrt hatte, war untadeliges Verhalten gegenüber seinen Schülerinnen. Und sich das von kranken Leuten wie Malfoy durch den Schmutz ziehen lassen zu müssen, hatte geschmerzt.

"Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte sie sich sofort. "Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Niemand, der Sie kennt, würde jemals so etwas glauben. Es ist absurd."

Niemand, der ihn kannte? Er hätte beinahe bitter aufgelacht. "Die letzte Person, die mich wirklich kannte, fand durch meine Hände auf den Astronomieturm den Tod." Das war das Schwerste gewesen, das je von ihm verlangt worden war. Er war gezwungen gewesen, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, der ihm je vertraut hatte. Alle anderen – seine Kollegen, die anderen Ordensmitglieder, seine Schüler – hatten allzu bereitwillig das Schlimmste von ihm angenommen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. "Niemand kennt mich, Miss Granger. Ich habe mir viel zu viel Mühe gegeben, Leute wegzustoßen."

"Warum haben Sie das getan?" fragte sie, und ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht waren zu ernst um es nach reiner Neugier klingen zu lassen.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte er zurück. "Es war sicherer so." Das war allerdings nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sicher, seine Rolle hatte ihn gezwungen, besonders fies gegenüber Muggelgeborenen im Allgemeinen und Harry Potter und Freunden im Besonderen zu sein. Da er die Reinblüterideologie in keinster Weise teilte, hatte er seinen Widerwillen, Muggelgeborene mit Verachtung zu behandeln, einfach dadurch verschleiert, dass er gleichermaßen verachtend zu allen gewesen war – ausgenommen seinen Slytherins. Und um ehrlich zu sein, den Jungen-der-wie-sein-Vater-aussah verächtlich zu behandeln, war ihm kein bißchen schwer gefallen.

Er war schnell mit Strafen dabei, und hatte es nie verstanden, Lob auszusprechen. Er war außerdem überzeugt, daß es in einem potentiell gefährlichem Fach wie Zaubertränke nicht hilfreich war, 'nett' zu den Schülern zu sein. Sie interpretierten Freundlichkeit schnell als Nachsichtigkeit, und das förderte ein Verhalten, das er in seinen Klassenzimmer nicht tolerieren konnte, wo jeder Anflug von Ungehorsam schnell zu einem Unglücke führen konnte. Er mußte streng und fordernd sein - es hielt Schüler davon ab, ihre Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen oder das Klassenzimmer in die Luft zu jagen.

Aber was anfangs nur ein Mittel gewesen war, die Studenten zu disziplinieren und in ihre Schranken zu weisen, war schnell Gewohnheit geworden, und sie hatten rasch gelernt, sich vor seinen Gemeinheiten in Acht zu nehmen. Seine insgesamt unfreundliche Art hatte auch Kollegen auf Distanz gehalten, die ihn nicht anders kennen durften. Sie hatte ihm auch bei den Todessern gute Dienste geleistet, an deren Gesellschaft er keinen Gefallen fand und für die er auch kein Gefallen vortäuschen wollte. Sein Ruf als mürrischer Sauertopf hatte ihn davor bewahrt, sich allzu oft mit ihnen abgeben zu müssen. Härte war sein Schutzschild gewesen, wenn seine Dienste ihn gezwungen hatte, zu töten, zu verletzen und zu foltern.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er diese Fassade perfektioniert - und irgendwann einfach vergessen, daß es eben bloß eine Fassade war. Sein dauerhaft düsterer Blick, die schneidenden Bemerkungen, die einschüchternden Roben - es war alles Teil seiner Persönlichkeit geworden. Irgendwann hatte er sich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass alle ihn nur mit Angst in den Augen ansahen. Für Albus großem Plan war das von Vorteil gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte es ihn sehr einsam gemacht.

"Das alles kann nun ganz anders werden," sagte sie leise. "Sie müssen nicht länger so sein."

"Vermutlich nicht. Aber es ist schwer, mit lebenlangen Gewohnheiten zu brechen."

"Das haben Sie aber schon getan," stellte sie fest, "indem Sie mit mir geredet haben. Wenn Sie diesen Weg weiterbeschreiten wollen, könnten Sie auch mit Harry reden."

Er sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, der – wenn sie sich nicht täuschte – abgesehen von Irritation und Resignation auch einen Hauch von Angst erkennen ließ. Es war ja auch kein Wunder. Für einen Mann wie ihn mußte das klingen, als würde von ihm verlangt, seine Seele zu offenbaren.

"Und zu was sollte das gut sein?" fragte er, ihrem Blick ausweichend, indem er in seine leere Teetasse starrte. Nein, entschied sie, es war nicht nur so, dass er den Gedanken, ein derartiges Gespräch mit Harry zu führen, verhasst war. Er fürchtete Ablehnung.

Abermals fühlte sie eine Welle der Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen für diesen zugleich harten und weichen, grausamen und fürsorgenden, starken und verletzlichen Mann. Mehr als alles andere wünschte sie, sie könnte Brücken bauen – zwischen sich und ihm, ihm und Harry. Brücken, die ihn auf einen neuen, besseren Weg führten und es ihm möglich machten, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.

"Harry sollte verstehen..." versuchte sie, ihn die Dinge aus einer andern Sicht sehen zu lassen. "Er dachte, er hätte alles verstanden, aber er kennt immer noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit über Ihre Rolle in all dem, und er weiß nicht alles über die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Lily. Wenn er wüßte, dass Sie sein Pate sind..."

"Was dann? Denken Sie, das würde ihn glücklich machen? Die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen kann die Vergangenheit auch nicht ungeschehen machen. Nichts kann das, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass ich indirekt für alle seine Verluste verantwortlich bin. Ich habe ihn zum Angriffsziel gemacht, ich habe ihn zur Waise werden lassen, und ich stand tatenlos dabei als man ihn seiner fürchterlichen Tante überließ, von der ich wußte, dass sie Zauberer verabscheut und immer auf ihre Schwester neidisch gewesen war. Und als er schließlich nach Hogwarts kam, konnte ich nicht anders, als seinem Leiden noch eines obendrauf zu setzen – wegen der Rolle, die ich zu spielen hatte, aber auch, weil ich seinen bloßen Anblick kaum ertrug: Eine Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters, der mich mit Lilys anschuldigenden Augen ansah, eine Verkörperung meiner Schuld und zugleich von allem, was ich mir je erträumt hatte. Ich beschützte sein Leben so gut ich konnte, aber zugleich verabscheute ich ihn."

"Sie haben keine Schuld an dem Verhalten seiner Verwandten," wandte Hermine ein. "Harry hatte den besten Schutz den er haben konnte, während er in ihrer Obhut war. Und es ist nicht so, als hätten Sie in der Angelegenheit etwas unternehmen können. Hätten Sie netter zu ihm sein können, als er nach Hogwarts kam? Die Frage können nur Sie beantworten. Aber wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, haben Sie lediglich versprochen, ihn zu beschützen – was Sie getan haben – nicht, freundlich zu ihm zu sein."

"Ich bin sicher, Mr. Potter wird für diese Unterscheidung Verständnis haben," sagte er sarkastisch. "Nein, Miss Granger – ihm jetzt zu offenbaren, dass ich die Person war, der seine Mutter sein Wohlergehen anvertraute, würde für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Er mag einen unfreiwilligen Respekt für mich hegen, dank seiner Gryffindor Natur und der damit einhergehenden Neigung zur Heldenverehrung, aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte er einen Paten wollen, der ihn nie ausstehen konnte und ihm nie ein Fünkchen Mitgefühl entgegengebracht hat – geschweige denn Freundlichkeit?

"Mit allem Respekt, Sir, ich denke, Sie tun Harry Unrecht – wieder einmal. Er würde es verstehen. Es stimmt, dass er oft sehr emotional reagiert und manchmal handelt, ohne vorher groß nachzudenken, aber er hat ein großes Herz. Und was das Erweisen von Freundlichkeit angeht – nun, das liegt wohl ganz an Ihnen, nicht wahr? Mit seiner Familie klarzukommen ist nicht immer einfach, und auch nicht instinktiv. Es erfordert Mühe und guten Willen. Ich bin ein hundertprozentig sicher, dass Harry sich Mühe geben würde, wenn Sie ihm nur eine Chance gäben. Er wäre überglücklich zu erfahren, dass er noch immer eine Familie hat – und er wäre stolz, dass Sie sein Pate sind."

Er konnte das offensichtlich nicht glauben. Sturer Mann! Sie hatte nie einen Menschen getroffen, der mit sich selbst so hart ins Gericht ging. Kein Wunder, dass niemand je seinen Ansprüchen genügen konnte, wenn er es nicht mal selbst vermochte. Sie versuchte es auf eine andere Art.

"Ist Ihnen nicht klar, dass Sie der einzige Mensch sind, der seine Eltern kannte und ihm über sie erzählen könnte? Dass Sie der einzige verbliebene Link zu seiner Kindheit sind, zu ihrer Vergangenheit?"

Er antwortete nicht, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er zumindest über ihre Argumente nachdachte. Was an sich schon eine Leistung war. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, sich wenigstens seinen Respekt zu verdienen. Es war ein beflügelnder Gedanke.

"Wenn wir diese Unterhaltung weiterführen wollen, brauche ich jetzt einen Feuerwhisky," sagte er schließlich. Er stand auf und ging zum Kabinett in einer Ecke seines Büros, aus dem er eine Flasche Odgens Finest hervorholte und zwei Gläser. "Sie auch?"

"Sie bieten mir Alkohol an?" fragte Hermine, völlig von den Socken.

"Offensichtlich!" konstatierte er trocken, und fügte hinzu: "Sie sind volljährig, oder nicht? Abgesehen davon haben wir die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, Grenzen zu überschreiten, da brauchen wir hier jetzt auch nicht Halt machen."

Sie wünschte, er würde wirklich alle Grenzen mit ihr überschreiten, aber das war vermutlich nicht das, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte. "Feuerwhisky klingt gut," stimmte sie zu. "Aber für mich bitte nur ein kleines Glas."

"Ich gebe Ihnen sicher nicht mehr als ein kleines Glas! Sie sind verwegen genug wenn Sie nüchtern sind – ich habe Angst davor herauszufinden, was Sie wohl angetrunken anstellen würden."

Sie grinste, froh, dass er einen so lockeren Ton anschlug. "Haben Sie Angst, ich könnte Ihre Tugend gefährden?" wagte sie ihn neckend zu fragen.

Er schaute sie finster an. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie mit dieser Frage gar nicht so falsch lag, zog er es vor, sie nicht zu beantworten. Er stellte ihr das Glas vor die Nase und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. "Benehmen Sie sich, Miss Granger!" rügte er.

"Hermine."

"Wie bitte?"

"Nun, ich finde, wenn wir schon gemeinsam trinken und derart intime Dinge bereden, wie wir es getan haben, können Sie mich genausogut beim Vornamen nennen. Zumindest, solange wir hier sind. Ich denke, wir haben die unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, dass alles, was in diesem Büro geschieht, auch in diesem Büro bleibt."

"Von mir aus. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen – Hermine." Sie mochte, wie ihr Name von seinen Lippen klang.

"Was für eine Anrede soll ich verwenden?"

Er fixierte sie mit einen strengen Blick. "Professor Snape," antwortete er. "Ich werde Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis geben, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen. Sie haben sich auch so schon viel zu viele Freiheiten mit mir genommen."

Das stimmte vermutlich. Und ein Teil von ihr konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ihr nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte, wo sie doch so ziemlich jeden Gryffindor Charakterzug an den Tag gelegt hatte, den er verabscheute – einschließlich tollkühnen Wagemuts, schmerzvoller Unverblümtheit und aufdringlicher Neugier. Sie wußte, es war mehr als genug, ihm Zahnschmerzen zu bereiten, ohne dass sie auch noch anmaßende Vertrautheit mit auf die Liste setzte.

"Ja, Sir." Sie schien zerknirscht. "Es tut mir leid."

Er stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. Das Mädchen löste Dinge in ihm aus, die er schon lange überwunden geglaubt hatte. "Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Sie könnten jedoch aufhören, mich jeden zweiten Satz mit 'Sir' anzusprechen. Es ist Ihrer Sache nicht wirklich zuträglich, wissen Sie..."

"Ich... es ist inzwischen eine Angewohnheit, glaube ich. Sie sind sechs Jahre lang mein Lehrer gewesen."

"Ich bin es noch," stellte er mit tiefem Ernst fest. "Was diese Unterhaltung und die Tatsache, dass wir gerade in meinem Büro Feuerwhisky trinken, zu einem sehr beunruhigenden Umstand macht. Sehen Sie das Problem?

"Wie Sie selbst festgestellt haben, bin ich nicht mehr minderjährig. In der Zaubererwelt habe ich schon zu Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres meine Volljährigkeit erreicht, und seit vorletztem September bin ich auch in der Mugglewelt erwachsen. Und das läßt sogar noch die Monate unberücksichtigt, um die mich die Nutzung des Zeitumkehrers in meinem dritten Schuljahr hat altern lassen. Nach meinen eigenen Berechnungen dürften das um die zehn sein."

Er machte eine schnell Überschlagsrechnung im Kopf. Demnach wäre sie an die 20 Jahre alt – nicht viel jünger, als er gewesen war, als er angefangen hatte, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Tatsächlich war er damals nicht viel älter gewesen als seine Siebtklässler. "Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass Sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres noch meine Schülerin bleiben." Und es änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er immer noch fast zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich glaube, Alter und Status wird viel zu viel Bedeutung zugemessen. Zwischen meinen Eltern liegen 15 Jahre, und sie haben eine großartige Ehe geführt. Meine Tante hat letzten Endes den Optikermeister geheiratet, bei dem sie in die Lehre gegangen war."

Er wies nicht darauf hin, dass eine Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung nicht ganz das gleiche war. Wäre sie sein Lehrling, wäre die Situation eine andere.

Hermine bemerkte seinen etwas schwermütigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht, da er den Kopf abwandte. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht wirklich zu den Leuten meines Alters dazu gehöre," sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Ich kann mit ihnen nicht gut reden. Nicht so wie mit Minerva, oder Lupin, oder Ihnen."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lediglich Fakten aufzählte, diese Fakten aufzählte, so dass er sich selbst nicht ganz so abartig vorkam, wenn er wirklich in Erwägung zog, sie zu küssen, oder ob sie tatsächlich sagen wollte, dass sie ihn und seine Gesellschaft schätze. Es war besser, darüber nicht allzu intensiv nachzudenken.

"Alter und Status mögen für Sie keine Rolle spielen," sagte er ruhig, "aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sie es für andere tun. Für mich spielt es eine Rolle. Niemals in meiner Laufbahn habe ich meine Autorität als Lehrer in einer solchen Form mißbraucht. Als Professor habe ich einen Eid abgelegt, die Schüler in meiner Obhut zu beschützen, zu fördern und zu unterstützen auf ihrem Weg ins Erwachsensein. Es mag sein, dass ich in einiger Hinsicht versagt habe, da meine Unterstützung einseitig war und vermutlich am freundlichsten als 'mit wohlmeinender Strenge' bezeichnet werden kann. Aber ich habe nie meine Ehre oder die einer Schülerin kompromittiert. Zu tun, was Sie von mir erwarten... es wäre absolut unschicklich, unverantwortlich und empörend in den Augen der meisten Leute."

Hermine senkte den Blick, sich noch schuldiger fühlend als zuvor. Sie hatte die Dinge nicht zu Ende gedacht. Ja, sie hatte ihm alles gesagt, was er hören sollte, und vermutlich sogar mehr als das. Aber nicht in ihren wildesten Träumen hatte sie sich ausgemalt, dass sich die Dinge so weit entwickeln könnten... Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so öffnen würde, wie er es getan hatte, und einen Teil von sich offenbaren würde, den er so sorgsam verborgen hielt. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, welche Auswirkung ihr Geständnis auf ihn haben würde, oder darüber, dass sie ihn wohlmöglich in eine Lage brachte, in der sein Ehrgefühl Gefahr lief, der Versuchung zu erliegen. Und wenn sie sich nicht komplett täuschte, dann war genau das passiert.

"Es ist mir egal, was die Leute denken," sagte sie genauso leise. "Die einzige Meinung, die mir wichtig ist in dieser Hinsicht, ist die Ihre. Aber ich kann völlig verstehen, wenn Sie das so empfinden – Sie hatten immer meinen Respekt dafür, dass Sie ein Mann von Ehre sind und werden ihn immer haben. Und ich bin sehr dankbar – für Ihr Zuhören heute abend, und für das Gespräch."

Sie stellte ihr leeres Glas auf den Tisch zurück und erhob sich zögerlich aus ihrem Sessel. "Ich denke, ich sollte nun besser in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen. Es ist sehr spät geworden..."

Severus sagte nichts, weder stimmt er ihr zu, noch hielt er sie zurück. Er studierte nur ihr Gesicht, in dem wieder all ihre Emotionen zu lesen waren wie in einem offenen Buch. Er brauchte nicht mal Legilimentik dafür.

Sie wollte nicht gehen – zu gehen hieß, auch ihn gehen zu lassen. Sie würde ihn vermutlich nie wieder so sehen und so sprechen können, und es machte sie über alle Maßen traurig. Wenigstens würde sie die Erinnerung an diesen Abend behalten.

Als sie die Tür erreichte, gab sie ihm noch ein Lächeln zum Abschied. "Es war mir wirklich eine Freude, Professor. Vielen Dank."

"Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme ließ sie sich fragend umdrehen. "Ja?"

Er war auch aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und stand ihr gegenüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Wenn Miss Lovegood jetzt hier wäre, würde Sie Ihnen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass Sie immer noch eine ganze Schar von heillos aufgeregten Nimmerfeen um ihren Kopf herumschwirren haben."

Sie sah ihn perplex an. "Sir?"

Er lachte leise und kopfschüttelnd. "Der Eid... Fühlen Sie sich jetzt anders als vorher, als hier hereinkamen um mich zu sehen? Ist das Bedürfnis, das Sie hierhertrieb, nun gestillt?"

Hermine sah in stirnrunzelnd an. Machte er sich über sie lustig? Wie könnte ihr Bedürfnis gestillt sein, nachdem sie sich so mit ihm unterhalten hatte? Sie fühlte sich ihm näher als je zuvor. Er hatte sich auf eine Art und Weise geöffnet, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. In gewisser Hinsicht war das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, viel intimer gewesen, als es ein schlichter Kuss je hätte sein können. Es hatte nur ihre Sehnsucht angefacht, ihr Bedürfnis, ihm nah zu sein – mehr als seine Schülerin zu sein.

Vor diesem Gespräch hatte sie ihn küssen wollen, weil er sie faszinierte, weil sich von seiner Unnahbarkeit angezogen fühlte und von alldem, was sie auf ihn projiziert hatte. Nun fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, weil sie einen Blick auf den Mann hatte werfen dürfen, der er wirklich war, und weil sie ein ganz neues Verständnis von ihm gewonnen hatte. Wenn überhaupt, so hatte sich ihr Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren und ihm nahe zu sein, hundertfach verstärkt.

"Nein, ich denke nicht..." sagte sie vorsichtig, und fragte sich, warum er dieses Eingeständnis von ihr wollte.

Ihr zurückhaltender Blick verriet ihm, dass sie den Sinn seiner Frage mißverstanden hatte. Er konnte sich sogar gut denken, in welche Richtung die nachlässige Verwendung des Begriffes 'Bedürfnis' ihre Gedanken geführt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Gemütslage irgendwo zwischen überwältigt und leicht belustig, und dachte kurz darüber nach, was er nun beunruhigender finden sollte: Dass sie frei heraus seine sicher nicht in diese Richtung abzielende Frage beantwortet hatte, oder dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte, sich in ihr verqueres Reich verrückter Unmöglichkeiten zu begeben um ihre Mission zu retten. Das Mädchen könnte leicht sein Tod sein, aber vermutlich würde er als glücklicher Mann sterben.

"Ich bezog mich auf den Drang, Ihren Eid zu erfüllen, der Sie hierher gebracht hat," korrigierte er milde. "Ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass – während dieses ganzen, langen Gespräches zwischen uns, bei all den Erklärungen und Rechtfertigungen, die sie abgegeben haben – dass Sie nie in die Tat umgesetzt haben, wozu Sie gekommen sind?"

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. "Aber – Sie zu küssen war nie ein Erfordernis des Schwurs. Es sollte keine Rolle spielen, ob wir uns küssen oder nicht."

"Es geht nicht um den Kuss," wiederholte er ihre eigenen Worte, und fügte fast sanft hinzu: "Sie haben mich nie gefragt."

"Oh." Ihre Augen wurden weit, als sie begriff. Sie errötete. "Sie haben Recht... Es war mir nicht aufgefallen..." Ihr Schwur hatte gelautet, dass sie ihn um einen Kuss bitten würde. Aber sie hatte die Frage tatsächlich nicht gestellt. Sie musste es aussprechen, um die Bedingungen ihres Schwurs zu erfüllen. "Nun, dann... Wären Sie bitte so freundlich... Ich meine, ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass Sie..." Ihre Röte vertiefte sich zu einem tiefen Rosé, und sie verzog, peinlich berührt, ihr Gesicht. "Merlin, das ist schwierig!" sagte sie, und schämte sich für ihre fehlende Wortgewandtheit. Warum sollte das nun schwierig sein? Er wußte ja schon, was sie wollte, und sie wußte, dass er ablehnen würde. Aber warum war ihr das Herz plötzlich in den Hals gesprungen, und warum schlug es wie verrückt?

Ihrer Fähigkeit beraubt, wenn nicht schon ausgefeilte, so dann doch wenigstens zusammenhängende Sätze zu formen, sah sie ihn an und wisperte: "Küssen Sie mich, bitte?"


	6. Ein Schlüsselerlebnis

_Nun also das letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank an Euch alle, die ihr Kommentare dagelassen habt! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut (und freue mich auch weiterhin, wenn jemand kommentiert)._

 _Falls Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht, schaut doch mal auf fanfiktionpunktde vorbei. Da gibt es die Gloomilows auf Deutsch ;)  
_

* * *

"Küssen Sie mich, bitte?"

Die leise gesprochenen Worte hätten vielleicht wie ein Befehl geklungen, wenn da nicht der flehende, hoffnungsvolle Blick in ihren Augen gewesen wäre.

Er hatte bereits abgelehnt, oder zumindest hatte er ihr alle Gründe genannt, warum er ablehnen sollte. Aber als er sie nun ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Und wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht den Willen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern sacht über ihre Wange, ehe er sie sanft umfasste. "Wenn Sie das wirklich wollen..." murmelte er, und lehnte sich näher. Ihre Atmung schien auszusetzen, und er konnte den unregelmäßigen Schlag ihres Herzen fühlen, als sein Mund sich sehr langsam auf den ihren senkte.

Hermine hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, den strengen, unnahbaren und einschüchternden Zaubertränkemeister zu küssen. Es war eine Fantasie, die ihr immer ein wenig Probleme bereitet hatte, wenn sie sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen. Vielleicht, weil diese Intimität der Inbegriff von allem war, wofür Snape nicht stand: menschliche Nähe, Emotionen und Wärme. Es war schwer, ihn sich anders vorzustellen als mit einem Ausdruck von Unmut, Ungeduld oder Verachtung im Gesicht. Sie kannte seine Lippen eigentlich nur in einer Form: zusammengepresst zu einer dünnen Linie, meist mürrisch oder voller Hohn, was auch der Grund war, warum sie manchmal vermutet hatte, dass sie sich genau so anfühlen würden: hart und unerbittlich, vielleicht sogar strafend, fast verletzend, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihm derart zu nahe zu treten.

Falls er jemals in Versuchung gebracht werden könnte, sie tatsächlich zu küssen, so hatte Hermine gedacht, würde er nicht zögern, sich zu nehmen was auch immer er von ihr wollte oder was ihm angeboten wurde. Sein Kuss würde fordernd sein und kompromisslos, und es würde eher ein Nehmen sein denn ein Geben. Und so, wie er Macht ausstrahlte und von jedem Gehorsam verlangte, würde er die Kontrolle haben und über sie verfügen, dafür sorgen, dass sie sich seinem Willen unterwarf. Seltsamerweise machte ihr das gar nichts aus – sie fand die Vorstellung sogar seltsam aufregend.

Andererseits hatte Snape immer ein wenig inkompetent gewirkt, wenn es um menschliche Beziehungen und menschliches Miteinander ging. Er plauderte nicht über Banalitäten und tanzte nie auf den Festen, und mit Sicherheit hatte ihn auch noch nie jemand flirten gesehen. Es schien wenig wahrscheinlich, dass er häufige Verabredungen gehabt hatte, geschweige denn Beziehungen. Aber Hermine fand es – ungeachtet der unfreundlichen Vermutungen, die in dieser Hinsicht über ihn angestellt wurden – ebenso unwahrscheinlich, dass er völlig unerfahren war. Vielleicht etwas aus der Übung. So konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Kuss ein wenig unbeholfen sein würde, mit aufeinanderstoßenden Zähnen oder Nasen und ungeschickten Versuchen, den richtigen Winkel zu finden. Sie hatte nicht sehr lange in dieser besonderen Fantasie verharrt. Sie war selbst unsicher genug, und fand, dass zumindest einer der Beteiligten wissen sollten, was er tat. Aber zugegeben, die Vorstellung, eine menschlichere, verletzlichere Seite an ihrem gefürchteten Lehrer zu finden, hatte auch etwas Anrührendes.

Sie hatte dieses Szenario jedoch für sehr unwahrscheinlich gehalten. Auch, wenn er nicht im klassischen Sinne gutaussehend war, so besaß er doch eine dunkle Anziehungskraft, die Frauen vermutlich reizvoll fanden. Die Frage war, ob seine Erfahrungen jemals über die Erfüllung rein fleischlicher Bedürfnisse hinausgegangen war. Letztere waren sicher für einen Mann leicht zu finden. Als Todesser, so hatte sie gedacht, war er vermutlich gezwungen gewesen, an allen möglichen Perversitäten teilzunehmen.

Aber selbst, als sie die Gerüchte über Vergewaltigungen und Ausschweifungen gehört hatte, hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er sich willig an solchen Abscheulichkeiten beteiligt hatte. Er konnte grausam sein, keine Frage, aber egal, wie wütend oder hasserfüllt er war – nie hatte er seine Hand gegen einen Schüler erhoben, nie hatte er einem auch nur einen von ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt. Obwohl er eine perfide Freude daran zu haben schien, Unbehagen zu verbreiten und manchmal auch Demütigungen auszuteilen, war sie doch überzeugt, dass er kein Gefallen daran fand, einem anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Er besaß Leidenschaft, daran hatte sie nie gezweifelt. Wer jemals einem zornigen Professor Snape gegenübergestanden hatte, wußte, dass der Mann zu sehr heftigen Gefühlsregungen fähig war. Man konnte man sie dann in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Je nachdem, mit welchen Frauen er sich abgegeben hatte, konnte sie sich aber gut vorstellen, dass er alles über Lust und Leidenschaft wußte, aber wenig über Liebe. Falls dies der Fall war, würde sein Kuss ungehemmt und leidenschaftlich sein, dunkel und intensiv wie der Mann selbst. Und vermutlich hätte er auch keinerlei Hemmungen und kannte keinerlei Zurückhaltung; er würde ihr den Atem rauben, ihre Sinne entflammen und ihren Körper zum Brennen bringen.

Und doch – in all ihren geheimen Vorstellungen davon, ihn zu berühren und berührt zu werden, hatte sie gedacht, dass es so sein würde... dass sich seine Arme so schützend um sie schließen würden, dass seine Berührung so warm wäre und sein Kuss so zart.

Zuerst waren es nur seine Lippen, die sich gegen ihre bewegten, Haut auf Haut in einer sanften Liebkosung. Die beinahe keusche Geste war jedoch genug, um eine Welle von Wärme über sie hereinbrechen zu lassen und ihren Herzschlag kurz aus dem Takt zu bringen.

Dann strich seine Zunge ganz sacht über ihre Lippen, als würde er ihren Mund nachmalen, umranden, ihn lebendig machen und mit Wärme und Farbe füllen. Sein Kuss verlangte gar nichts, und doch öffnete sie unwillkürlich ihren Lippen und bat wortlos um tiefere Erkundung.

Er nahm die Einladung an, und Hermine erfuhr, wie sich tatsächlich anfühlte, was sie sich in ihren Fantasien so oft ausgemalt hatte.

Er küsste sie, als würde er einen delikaten und höchste Umsicht erfordernden Zaubertrank brauen: Mit Behutsamkeit und Geduld, mit allem erforderlichen Respekt und gleichzeitig mit Sicherheit und Können. Er gab Acht auf jedes Detail, zollte selbst der kleinsten Reaktion höchste Aufmerksamkeit, traute aber seinen Instinkten genug, um Raum zum Experimentieren zu lassen. Er war sorgsam darauf bedacht, nie zu viel Druck aufzubauen oder zu hastig zu sein, was andernfalls schnell alles hätte ruinieren können. Genau wie beim Brauen seiner magischen Tränke wußte er genau, wieviel er hineingeben mußte und wann es Zeit war, die Hitze zurückzunehmen und Aufgewühltes ruhen zu lassen. Die feine Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens war offenbar nicht die einzige magische Kunst, die er meisterhaft beherrschte.

Umfangen von seinen Armen, eingehüllt in einem Duft von Sandelholz und Kräutern, und völlig überwältigt von ihren Empfindungen, spürte sie, wie sich ihr der Kopf drehte und ihre Beine nachgaben. Hätte er sie nicht fest an sich gedrückt gehalten, wäre sie mit Sicherheit zu Boden gesunken.

Die Berührung seiner Hände, die Wärme seines Körpers, der Geschmack seines Mundes – das alles weckte Gefühle in ihr, die ihr Herumprobieren mit Ron niemals hervorzurufen vermocht hatte. Leidenschaft. Begehren. Der Wunsch, sie könnte in ihm versinken und nie wieder ohne ihn sein. Wenn es das war, worum alle so ein Gewese machten, konnte sie fast glauben, dass ihre Zeit in der Bücherei tatsächlich völlig verschwendet gewesen war. Niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas Ähnliches empfunden.

Schließlich löste er sich sanft von ihren Lippen, sein Gesicht einen Moment lang immer noch nah. Sie verharrte völlig regungslos in seinen Armen, aus Angst, die kleineste Bewegung könnte den Zauber des Augenblicks brechen.

"Atmen, Hermine!" erinnerte er sie mit einem leisen Lachen, als sie so dastand, die Hände in dem Stoff seiner Robe verbraben hatte als würde sie befürchten, er könnte davonlaufen, sobald sie losließ. Ja, der Trieb war durchaus vorhanden, das Bedürfnis, die Distanz wiederherzustellen, sich wieder hinter seine sicheren Mauern zurückzuziehen und wieder unberührbar zu sein. Aber noch stärker war diese Welle von Hochgefühl, die ihn ergriffen hatte, von Wonne und reiner Glückseeligkeit, die ihn zögern ließen, sie loszulassen. Süße Nimue... das hatte er ganz sicher nicht erwartet. Und sie ganz offenbar auch nicht.

"Wow..." murmelte sie schließlich in grenzenloser Verwunderung, und fühlte sich, als sei sie soeben das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt.

"Ja," sagte er trocken. "Das fasst es ganz gut zusammen." Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, Worte zu finden. Warum jetzt auf einmal, zwanzig Jahre zu spät? Warum ausgerechnet sie – eine so junge Hexe, seine Schülerin? Ein verdammte Gryffindor, Harry Potters beste Freundin? War er so ausgehungert nach menschlichem Kontakt, nach einer Geste der Zuneigung und ein wenig Mitgefühl, dass es ihn so überwältigte? Wie konnte so ein schmächtiges Mädel eine solch starke Reaktion hervorrufen – nur mit einem simplen Kuss?

Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, dann war nichts an diesem Kuss simpel gewesen. Ganz besonders nicht an dem, was dazu geführt hatte – und das war vermutlich das Herz aller Dinge. Sein Herz. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, es zu finden und anzurühren – trotz all der Schutzwälle, die er über die Jahre hinweg darum errichtet hatte.

Vermutlich sollte ihn das nicht überraschen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte der Angriff schon vor Jahren begonnen. Sie war ihm unter die Haut gegangen, ohne es zu beabsichtigen und ohne je Notiz davon zu nehmen. Er hatte ihr erlaubt zu glauben, dass er sich selbst in ihr erkannt hatte als sie ihren Lerneifer und ihre Wissensdurst diskutiert hatten. Es war sicherlich richtig – sie hatten ein Menge gemeinsam – aber trotz ihres gemeinsamen Interesses in Bücher und Lernen, hatte sie ihn – mehr als an ihn selbst – immer an Lily erinnert. Ihr bezaubernder Geist, ihr Strahlen, die Wildheit, mit der sie kämpfte, wenn es darum ging, ein vermeindliches Unrecht zu beseitigen... selbst ihr weiches Herz, ihre Offenheit, ihr Mitgefühl.

Mit dem Junge-der-wie-James-ausssah und ihr, dem Mädchen, die ihm wie eine Reinkarnation seiner Lily vorkam, war es, als wäre ein Geist seiner Vergangenheit erschienen um ihn zu quälen. Manchmal war es nahzu unerträglich gewesen.

Und es war nicht wirklich eine Erleichterung gewesen, als er in späteren Jahren feststellen mußte, dass ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Lily gar nicht so tief ging wie er gedacht hatte. Anders als Lily war Hermine kein allseits beliebtes Mädchen, sie hatte nichts von Lilys Leichtigkeit, ihrer Koketterie oder ihrer Eitelkeit. Statt dessen besaß sie einen Loyalitätsinn in einer Tiefe, die Lily nie gehabt hatte.

Die meisten Schüler dachten, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer nichts von ihren privaten Umständen zur Kenntnis nahm, da er so wenig Anteilnahme daran erkennen ließ. Aber er war immer schon ein sehr guter Beobachter gewesen, etwas, das einfach dazugehörte, wenn man ein Spion war. Und er hatte mehr als einmal mitbekommen, wie ihre beiden Freunde sie mit ihrer Ignoranz und ihren lockeren Mundwerken verletzt hatten, aus denen die Worte oft schneller hervorbrachen als ihr Verstand Schadensbegrenzung betreiben konnte. Und dennoch – sie hatte ihnen immer verziehen. Himmel, sie hatte sogar Draco verziehen, dass er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte, und hatte nach dem Krieg einem vorsichtigen Waffenstillstand mit ihm geschlossen. Und Draco war nie ein Freund gewesen, sondern ihr Feind.

Ihre Fähigkeit, zu vergeben ging über alles hinaus, was er je gesehen oder erfahren hatte. Wäre Hermine Granger damals seine Freundin gewesen, und nicht Lily, dann hätte sie ihm verziehen, dass er sie so verletzt hatte wie er Lily verletzt hatte. Sie hätte ihm nie ihre Freundschaft entzogen.

Und nun, nur mit Freundlichkeit, Mitgefühl und ihrem unglaublichen Verstand, hatte sie es geschafft, alle seine Selbstverteidigungsmechanismen lahmzulegen, so dass er nun dastand in seiner Blöße – entwaffnet und angreifbar.

Es verstörte und fesselte ihn gleichermaßen. Aber was auch immer diese seltsamen Gefühle waren, die sie unwissend freigelegt hatte, er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, sie zu hegen und zu sehen, was aus ihnen vielleicht erwachsen könnte.

Er war ihr Lehrer, er war zu alt und zu versehrt für ein junges und unschuldiges Mädchen wie sie, sowohl physisch als auch emotional. Und das war nur der offensichtlichste Grund, warum er nie hätte handeln dürfen, wie er es getan hatte; warum er nicht diesem Moment der Schwäche hätte nachgeben dürfen. Sie waren zwei unterschiedliche Pole – er war verdorben, sie war rein, seine Seele war dunkel, ihre strahlte hell. Er war ein Einzelgänger, ein Einsiedler, ein Ausgestoßener – sie war gesellig, hatte Freunde und wurde von vielen gemocht.

Und doch... Während sein Verstand insistierte, dass da niemals etwas sein würde oder sein dürfte und gewissenhaft aufzählte warum das, was er getan hatte und was er fühlte, völlig falsch war – schrie sein Herz, das vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte, still zu sein, mit freudig erregter Stimme heraus, dass endlich etwas absolut und vollkommen richtig war in seinem Leben.

"Was nun?" fragte Hermine hilflos, als ihr Denkvermögen endlich zurückkehrte, und damit auch die kalte Realität ihrer Situation.

Sie hatte soeben einen Lehrer geküsst und war von ihm geküsst worden. Nicht irgendeinem Lehrer, sondern ihrem gestrengen und unnahbaren Zaubertranklehrer. Und sie hatte jede Sekunde davon geliebt. Großer Gott – vielleicht liebte sie sogar ihn. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie ihr das nie zuvor klargeworden war? Es war keine Schwärmerei, Heldenverehrung oder einfach die Bewunderung eines brillianten Genies. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Sie könnte den ganze Tag lang seiner Stimme lauschen und jede Bewegung seiner Augenbrauen studieren um herauszufinden, welche Gefühle sie wohl offenbarten. Sie wollte in seinen Armen bleiben, die sich so warm und so – richtig – angefühlt hatten. Sie wollte ihn noch einmal küssen. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Dem Rest der Welt war es egal, ob es sich für sie richtig anfühlte.

Er seufzte schwer. "Nun gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal, und wir werden uns am Montag im Zaubertränkeunterricht sehen. Ich werde Hauspunkte abziehen für die Tatsache, dass Sie so neunmalklug sind, und Sie werden Ihren meistgehassten Lehrer im Stillen verfluchen..."

"Niemals! Sie können nicht so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen... nicht nach dem hier!"

"Nichts hat sich geändert, Miss Granger," sagte er, und entfernte sich mit seinen Worten und seinem Körper. Seine Stimme war jedoch sanft, und seine Augen voll des Bedauerns. "Für den Rest des Schuljahres, das zweifelsohne nie so lang erschienen sein wird, werden Sie meine Schülerin bleiben, und ich Ihr Lehrer. Sie werden Ihre NEWT Prüfungen ablegen – vermutlich mit lauter 'Ohnegleichen', abgesehen vielleicht vom Zaubertrankbrauen..." Sie sah in finster an, was ihn noch einmal leise lachen ließ, "... und dann, wenn Sie Ihr Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand haben, werden Sie noch einmal zu mir in den Kerker kommen – falls Sie das dann immer noch wünschen sollten."

Sie sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der zwischen Hoffnung und Entsetzen schwankte. "Sie wollen, dass wir weitere acht Monate warten, bevor wir herausfinden, was es mit diesen Gefühlen auf sich hat, die wir ganz offensichtlich beide noch vor einer Minute so intensiv gefühlt haben?"

"Oh, ich denke, wir wissen bereits sehr genau, was für Gefühle das waren..." antworte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Hermine verengte die Augen. "Ich hoffe, Sie versuchen jetzt nicht, mir zu sagen, dass es nur Lust gewesen wäre..." begann sie, in Sorge, dass er dies als neue Ausrede benutzen könnte, um sich vom Geschehenen zu distanzieren und es herunterzuspielen. "Denn wenn das Ihre Absicht, ist, so muß ich Ihnen sagen..."

"Das tue ich nicht," unterbrach er, ohne noch etwas weiteres zu sagen, aber seine Worte waren bedeutsam genug.

"Oh..." murmelte sie, überrascht von seinem subtilen, aber dennoch sehr klaren Bekenntnis. "Und... Sie wollen dennoch, dass wir uns voneinander fernhalten für den Rest des Schuljahres?"

"Ja. Es muß sein – um unserer beider Willen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so stark bin..."

"Dann werde ich stark genug sein für uns beide," sagte er entschiedenem Ton. "Hermine – es gibt nicht viel auf das ich stolz bin. Willst du mir den letzten Rest Stolz nehmen, den ich besitze und mich den Eid brechen lassen, den ich geleistet habe, als ich ein Lehrer wurde?"

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn langsam. "Nein."

"Acht Monate sind um wie nichts. Sie sind allenfalls Zeit genug für dich um dir über deine Gefühl klarzuwerden – um Erfahrungen zu machen, um ein paar Jungen zu küssen, um Merlins Willen. Herausfinden, was du wirklich willst."

"Ich weiß bereits, was ich will," sagte sie mit voller Überzeugung, und hob den Blick wieder, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Vorher konnte ich mich nicht sicher sein, aber jetzt..."

Er klang zweifelnd. "Du bist noch so jung..."

"An Jahren, vielleicht," sagte sie und hob die Schultern. Dann lächelte sie, aber es war ein etwas trauriges Lächeln. "Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich verstehe es, und ich verstehe deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß, dass acht Monate rein gar nichts ändern werden. Wirst du auf mich warten?"

"Auf dich warten?" Er schloß kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hatte gut zwanzig Jahre darauf gewartet, dass ihm so etwas widerfuhr. Obwohl – wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gewartet. Er hätte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass es noch möglich wäre... "Was denkst du wohl?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas heller. "Dann ist alles gut, Severus," sagte sie, und nannte ihn bewusst bei seinen Vornamen. Sie hatte das Recht dazu, wenigstens in diesem Moment. "Ich sehe dich im Sommer wieder. Darauf kannst du wetten."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend strebte sie zur Tür, und auch dieses Mal hielt sie inne, als sie sie geöffnet hatte.

"Gute Nacht, Professor Snape – und haben Sie vielen Dank – für alles."

"Sehr gerne geschehen, Miss Granger," antwortete er, bevor die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel. "Ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht."

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Da dies eine Art Kammerspiel war, muß die Geschichte leider hier enden, von wo aus ihr sie dorthin führen könnt, wo ihr sie haben wollt.

Wenn ihr mich fragt, so habe ich Zweifel, ob Severus und Hermine es wirklich schaffen, sich acht lange Monate voneinander fernzuhalten. Sie war schon viel zu lange in seinen Bann und er war schon viel zu lange alleine.

Ich vermute also, er wird sie im Zaubertrankunterricht weiterhin ein 'Fräulein Neunmalklug' nennen, vielleicht sogar öfter als zuvor, aber es wird einen andern, tieferen Sinn für beide haben, einen, den sich die ahnungslosen anderen Schüler nicht mal im Traum vorstellen könnten, und es wird dabei ein liebevoller Unterton mitschwingen, der sonst niemanden auffallen wird.

Sie wird ihn entspannt anlächeln, egal, wie bissig seine Kommentare sind oder wie harsch seine Kritik ausfällt, denn sie wird das, was er wirklich fühlt, in seinen Augen sehen, denn sie ist inzwischen sehr gut darin geworden, den Code seiner Augenbraubewegungen zu entschlüsseln. Nur sehr selten wird sie in seiner Klasse auffällig werden, so dass er gar nicht anders kann, als sie nachsitzen zu lassen, für mangelnden Respekt gegenüber ihrem Lehrer. (Und weil es hierzu schon mal besorgte Anfragen gab: Natürlich wird Hermine nur auf sehr respektvolle Weise respektlos sein, und vermutlich auch nur dann, wenn ihr Professor einmal besonders hart zu einem seiner unterirdischen Zaubertrankschüler ist.)

Wenn es das erste Mal passiert, wird Severus sie eine Weile Kessel schrubben lassen – schließlich hat sie bewusst seine Entscheidung nicht respektiert, dass sie voneinander Abstand wahren wollten und nur innerhalb klar abgesteckten Grenzen miteinander Umgang pflegen.

Aber er wird ihr die guten Reinigungsmittel geben, und er wird die neusten Artikel in "Zaubertränke der Woche" mit ihr diskutieren, während sie arbeitet – unter anderem. Er wird sehr darum bemüht sein, hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu bleiben und völlig ruhig und gelassen auszusehen dabei.

In späteren Nachsitz-Stunden (vielleicht werden sie auch stattdessen arrangieren, dass Hermine an einem fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränkeprojekt arbeitet, was ihnen Gelegenheit gibt, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, ohne Hermines Ruf als Musterschülerin zu ruinieren) wird sie an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und die Hausaufgaben der Erstklässler mit ihm korrigieren. Vielleicht sieht man Servus und Hermine auch einträchtig Seite an Seite arbeiten, den Vorratsschrank sortieren und eine Bestandsaufnahme der Zaubertrankingredenzien machen. Manchmal wird er ihr auch gestatten, bei dem Brauen der Heiltränke für den Hospitalflügel zu helfen, und das sicher nicht unter dem Vorwand von Strafarbeit.

Und immer wird er ihr anschließend eine Tasse Tee anbieten (keinen Feuerwhisky, tut mir leid!), und den steifen Holzstuhl wieder in einen weichen Armsessel verwandeln. Diese Abende, so selten sie auch sein mögen, werden in diesen Monaten ihr Lichtblick sein, in denen Hermine für ihre NEWTs lernt als gäbe es nichts anderes im Leben. Und die ganze Zeit haben ihre Freunde keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass ihr Leben wohl aufgehoben im Kerker auf sie wartet.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Hermine gelingen wird, ihm ab- und zu einen Kuss zu rauben. Vielleicht. Ganz sicher aber nicht in den Fluren.

Das kommt erst sehr viel später, wenn sie seinen Ring trägt und er endlich zu der Überzeugung gelangt ist, dass es völlig in Ordnung ist, in der Öffentlichkeit auch mal zu lachen...


End file.
